Tan solo un amanecer mas
by anitita
Summary: Seré tu amante... grito la voz deteniendo sus pasos. Si la única forma en la que puedo tenerte es de esta manera así sera... No te arrepentirás? Nunca me arrepiento de nada pero si te dejo ir lo haré por primera vez... Así que seré tu amante... aun cuando alguien mas te espera en su cama aun cuando yo deba dormir en esa cama ajena... Todo por que no puedo estar sin ti... LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Tan solo un amanecer más.**

 _ **Nunca pensó que un instante como ese se presentaría en su vida. Ese amanecer que seguramente fue visto incontables veces por el verdadero ocupante de esa cama. Un amanecer que esperaba seguir viendo a pesar de que tendría que hacerlo desde un lugar que nunca le correspondería.**_

 _ **Prefiero incendiar el libro de mi vida por completo…a quemar solo una de sus páginas. –susurro la voz robando su atención… olvidándose casi al instante del amanecer. De ese amanecer imponente y observado desde una cama ajena.**_

Después de terminar sus rondas como cada día, se dirigió al cuarto de descanso. Esperaba que hubiera sobrado al menos el café suficiente para disfrutar de una taza. Aunque si no quedaba de otra no le quedaría más remedio que bajar a la cafetería. Había sido una noche pesada, pero su turno no terminaría hasta las 12 de medio día. Tan pronto lo hiciera podría gozar de su día libre. Dejo salir un fuerte suspiro al recordar que su madre le había dicho que debía verse con una chica a la que había considerado un prospecto adecuado. Era la quinta mujer con quien su madre le había arreglado una cita. Tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la última y honestamente ya estaba cansado. Deseaba que esta fuera la última cita arreglada. Tendría que poner de su parte para que fuera así. Se estaban tornando exhaustivas y consumían su tiempo. Había escuchado a muchos de sus compañeros debatir sobre como esas prácticas eran anticuadas. Más aun así eran algo que seguía siendo parte de su cultura. La realidad es que él no tenía ninguna opinión al respecto. Ni siquiera del matrimonio. Lo veía solo como una institución. El camino natural de la vida que después llevaba a la reproducción. Una esposa preparándote el bento y recibiéndote con la cena. Hijos a los cuales heredarles la genética familiar y todos los bienes acumulados durante la vida. Su más grande sueño ya lo estaba realizando.

No tenía más aspiraciones que cumplir. Ya era un médico cirujano y se estaba especializando en oncología. Lo había logrado. Solo dieciocho meses más y dejaría de ser un interno. Sobre lo demás que le tocara vivir, le daba igual. Por eso pensaba que tarde que temprano debía casarse. Y después de todo entre mas pronto mejor. Acabar con eso de una buena vez y así su madre también lo dejaría en paz. No buscaba mucho en una mujer. Por lo menos quería una con seriedad o alguien que como él, amara su profesión. Del amor tampoco tenía muchas expectativas. Era lo de menos. Se conformaba con llegar a un acuerdo que le conviniera a ambas partes.

Como había imaginado se encontró con que el café se había terminado. Buscando entre el mueble suspiro de nuevo resignado. Ni siquiera había café instantáneo. Mientras seguía rebuscando, escucho que la puerta se abría detrás de él. Volviendo su mirada se topo con una joven enfermera.

Doctor Uchiha. Tsunade sensei lo está buscando.

¿Es urgente?

No me lo dijo. Pero si me hizo hincapié en que debía ser de inmediato.

Bien dile que voy para allá. –entonces si es urgente – se dijo así mismo.

¿buscaba café?

Si así es….

No se preocupe… iré a la cafetería y le llevare uno al consultorio de mi jefa. Ella también me pidió uno. Así que no será una molestia.

Gracias… en verdad lo agradezco Naoko-san.

Me dijeron que estaba buscándome…

Oh Sasuke… si pasa siéntate.

¿Sucede algo?

Veras…es muy simple en realidad. Necesito que me ayudes con un caso. Debo tomar una biopsia. Aun no estoy muy segura de que se trata. Pero sospecho que es un fibroadenoma. Quisiera que pudieras asistir… ya que hasta ahora no has visto un caso como este. Usualmente se los he dejado a tus otros compañeros así que es mi culpa. Has atendido todo tipo de casos, pero ninguno de este tipo. Conoces muy bien la teoría detrás de este mal así que la práctica te servirá. Quiero que estés presente en todo el caso y además que te hagas cargo de la paciente mientras este fuera de la ciudad. Sobre todo en caso de que se necesiten más pruebas. No puedo seguir retrasando este viaje a Shanghái. Nos han ofrecido aparatos de radiación más novedosos. Quieren que evalué la posibilidad de compra de varios de ellos para nuestro departamento.

Si. No veo ningún problema…aunque me suena bastante sospechoso. Sobre todo porque la conozco… hay algo que no me cuadra.

¿Qué sucede?

Su tono de voz al contarme todo esto… suena algo inseguro… dudoso. ¿solo por una biopsia?

Ah veras… eso es porque la paciente es hija de un amigo muy cercano. Me preocupa tener que atender a alguien tan cercano a mí. Es por eso que quiero que estés allí. Porque quiero que observes y por seguridad. Me hará sentir mas segura saber que estarás ahí en caso de que yo no pueda seguir.

Como profesionista no debería decirme esto. Que teme fallar…

No me hagas caso. Todo estará bien… pero necesito erradicar toda posibilidad de error.

Eso es simple… sobre todo porque es una biopsia.

Sí, pero si es un fibroadenoma existe la posibilidad de intervenir quirúrgicamente. Si ese termina siendo el caso quiero que también te hagas cargo del paciente pre cirugía y post cirugía. ¿Entonces quieres hacerlo? Aprenderías bastante de este caso. En particular pondrías en práctica la teoría. Además estoy segura que sabes muy bien qué es lo que hay que hacer… solo que no habías tenido la oportunidad… ¿lo harás?

No es opción de querer. Si me lo está pidiendo es porque quiere que lo haga y porque conoce mis capacidades.

Ay Sasuke… esa arrogancia como siempre. Pero bueno no puedo pedirte que tengas humildad cuando eres mi candidato favorito para sustituirme. Sabes bien que en unos años ya no podre ser directora del departamento de oncología. Debo asumir la presidencia del hospital. Tú eres mi mejor carta y nunca me has decepcionado. Pero créeme que no te haría mal tener un poco mas de humildad. Solo un poco… no te hace falta mucha. Hablando de tus defectos. He escuchado que tu trato hacia los pacientes ha mejorado considerablemente. Me alegra que me hayas escuchado y te hayas vuelto más paciente. Sobre todo tolerante. Que por cierto… este caso también es para probar tu paciencia. Sera una paciente difícil, pero ya verás a lo que me refiero.

Sabía que tenía otras razones…. Y bien ¿Cuándo es la biopsia?

En dos días. Está programada para empezar a las tres de la tarde. Sería un poco después, pero mi salida se interpuso. Así que no hay más remedio que hacerlo antes de irme. ¿te parece bien?

Si no le molesta que llegue retrasado está bien.

¿tenías algo pendiente?

A las nueve tengo una cirugía. Otro de los internos me ha pedido que lo asista para remover un tumor en el tímpano de un paciente. Quiere mi supervisión. Estimo que terminare para las 2:45… así que solo mientras me cambio y me preparo. Estaré ahí por las 3:20. Supongo que pueden iniciar la anestesia mientras me desocupo.

Bien me parece perfecto. Es solo una biopsia por el momento. Aquí tienes. Es el cuadro clínico de la paciente.

Sakura Haruno –leyó en voz alta. – tiene 20 años. Es la edad precisa para desarrollar hiperplasia atípica y fibroadenoma entre otros. ¿Por qué sospecha fibroadenoma y no algo más?

Honestamente es más mi deseo de que sea fibroadenoma y no hiperplasia.

Una doctora con su reputación… nunca la había escuchado decir esto. Desear que el resultado del diagnostico sea uno en especifico.

Hay momentos como estos en la vida de cada doctor. Puede pasar media vida y nada. Pero tarde o temprano sucede Sasuke. Como ya te lo dije es la hija de un gran amigo… me preocupa tener que darle malas noticias. Así que intento mantenerme optimista antes de tener respuestas.

No estoy muy seguro de entenderla, pero la respeto. Nunca pondría en duda nada de lo que usted dice. Así que despreocúpese… estudiare el caso antes de mi siguiente ronda… regresare el expediente antes de mi hora de salida.

Bien Sasuke te agradezco. Disfruta tu día libre.

Al llegar al quirófano como habían quedado, se encontró con que este estaba vacío. No había ningún rastro de la paciente ni de su sensei. No le quedo más remedio que acercarse a las enfermeras para preguntar.

Tsunade sensei… teníamos programada una biopsia. Naoko- san ¿sabes donde esta?

Está buscando a la paciente….

¿Cómo que buscando a la paciente?

Esa joven desde que llego al hospital hace dos días no ha dejado de causar problemas.

¿Dos días? ¿Lleva internada dos días? –esto le pareció extraño, pues usualmente un paciente para esos casos no era hospitalizado. Solo se programaba la biopsia. Se daba un tiempo de recuperación y el paciente podía marcharse el mismo día. Era muy extraño. –

Si así es… fue internada desde su primera consulta. Una vez que Tsunade sensei la examino mando la orden al instante para que se le admitiera. La joven no parecía estar de acuerdo, pero así fue. Supongo que por eso desaparece. Porque no quiere estar aquí.

¿Lo hace con frecuencia?

Si. Estos dos días ha ido y venido… a veces regresa sola sin que tengamos que buscarla. Aun no sé cómo le hace para que no nos demos cuenta.

Tendré que buscar a Tsunade para que me informe que… -antes de que pudiera dar un paso más su localizador sonó. Al leer el mensaje vio que uno de sus pacientes necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia. –Naoko si viene Tsunade…dile por favor que estaré ocupado. Tan pronto termine mi asunto regresare.

Un mensaje de Tsunade le llego cuarenta minutos después. Le explicaba que la biopsia sería tomada en veinte minutos. Era el tiempo suficiente para terminar con su otro paciente. Tras cambiarse y esterilizar sus manos, entro al quirófano. Todos estaban ya en posiciones. Parecían estarlo esperando solo a él para comenzar.

Se te hizo tarde… -observo Tsunade –

Si, lo siento. Tuve que atender a otro de mis pacientes.

Debemos comenzar prepara la aguja… –le indico a una de sus asistentes –Bien no hay tiempo que perder. –mientras Tsunade esterilizaba el sitio donde se tomaría la biopsia Sasuke observaba a la paciente. Por debajo de la gorra quirúrgica observo lo que parecía ser un mechón rosado. Y después unos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par que lo observaban. Una mascarilla cubría gran parte de su rostro, pero sus ojos eran perfectamente visibles.

¿Sakura dime si sientes esto? –La chica contesto con una negativa, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con lentitud. –Bien entonces podemos comenzar. Se concentro en su sensei una vez que esta empezó a acercar la aguja con la que tomarían la muestra. Tsunade siempre había sido una mujer calmada y correcta. Enfocada y tenaz en sus cirugías. Pero ese día no en particular. Quizás los demás no lo habían notado, pero tal y como el otro día la notaba insegura. A pesar de que a través de la pantalla del ultrasonido podía ver como la aguja se iba acercando al sitio afectado, parecía pensarlo dos veces para llegar de una buena vez al tejido. Todo lo estaba haciendo con precisión, pero dudaba. Después de unos minutos finalmente llego al sitio, pero no tomaba la muestra. Curiosamente se veía agotada. Incluso su frente estaba sudando profusamente. El seguía contemplándola, tratando de entender que sucedía. Cuando concluyo que debía ser él quien imaginaba las cosas, Tsunade se detuvo en seco.

¿Tsunade sensei? –le llamo una de las enfermeras – ¿todo bien?

Si… todo bien… Sasuke… acércate por favor… ven y toma la muestra. Mi cabeza… parece que una jaqueca decidió venir en el momento menos preciso –todos la observaron extrañados al escuchar tal petición. Incluso la paciente parpadeo varias veces. El pelinegro aun pensando que era extraño, hizo lo que le pidió. Camino hasta ella y con mucho cuidado continuo con el procedimiento. Antes de tomar la muestra observo que su sensei salía del quirófano. –Una vez que la muestra fue tomada, entrego el equipo a una de las enfermeras. Le entrego la muestra a otra de ellas para que esta fuera enviada a patología de inmediato. Acto seguido salió del quirófano, dejando que los demás se encargaran de la paciente.

¿Qué es lo que sucedió? –pregunto con algo de preocupación al ver que su profesora estaba pensativa y bebiendo agua –

Nada todo bien. De pronto sentí un mareo… no quise arriesgarme. Quizás eran los nervios… es muy diferente tratar a alguien que conoces… es solo eso. Es la primera vez en toda mi carrera que me sucede.

Creí que su nivel de compostura era inquebrantable.

Lo es… pero ya te lo dije. Tarde que temprano un momento como este nos sucede a todos. Por fortuna estoy segura que será la única vez. Aun así fue algo estresante…

Pude notarlo…

Pero bueno fue un éxito. En fin… es probable que me marche mañana por la tarde…cuento con que te harás cargo de ella en mi ausencia ¿verdad?

Imagino que los resultados patológicos tardaran al menos un día o dos. Puede estar tranquila… la mantendré al tanto de su estado todos los días.

Ve y descansa un rato. Yo estaré al pendiente de ella y notificare a los familiares.

Bien… me retiro entonces. –no mas de diez minutos hubieron pasado cuando su móvil sonó. Era su hermano. Le decía que su padre tendría cirugía al día siguiente. Le removerían la vesícula biliar. Al molestarse por no haber sido informado, su hermano le explico que su padre no había querido preocuparlo. Aun así Itachi, como este se llamaba, creyó conveniente que estuviera enterado. Tan pronto dio por terminada su llamada fue en busca de su sensei. –

Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien? –pregunto al verlo entrar un tanto apresurado tan solo veinte minutos después de haberse despedido. –

Temo que no podre cumplir mi palabra. Mi hermano acaba de notificarme que mi padre tendrá cirugía el día de mañana. No es algo de gravedad… la vesícula. Pero estoy seguro que mi madre se sentirá mas tranquila si estoy ahí.

Entiendo… yo tampoco puedo retrasar mi viaje. Los resultados no estarán listos mañana así que no hay mucho que puedas hacer de todas formas. Le pediré al doctor Aburame que la monitoree en tu lugar.

¿No la dará de alta?

No…

Pero no creo necesario que se quede solo a esperar los resultados de una biopsia.

Tal vez… pero se quedara… por prevención. Tan pronto regreses necesito que seas tú quien le de continuidad a su caso. Eres de mi entera confianza Sasuke. Así que necesito que tan pronto te desocupes te enfoques en ella… dejo todo a tu mejor juicio.

Confié en mí. Puede estar segura… entonces me retiro…

Espera Sasuke….Si resulta ser hiperplasia como sugeriste… bien es cierto que existe la posibilidad… ya sabes el protocolo. Lo dejo en tus manos.

¿Creí que no le agradaba ese diagnostico?

Pues no… pero debo ser realista. Aun así puede haber diagnósticos peores…

Una vez mas despreocúpese…la mantendré al tanto.

Espera una cosa mas… en caso de que deba recibir otra cirugía… por favor utiliza anestesia general.

¿Alguna razón en particular? La mayoría de los procesos quirúrgicos que pudieran suscitarse podrían ser bajo anestesia local sin ningún problema.

Digamos que esta paciente sufre un poco de claustrofobia… incluso diría que también tiene hiperactividad… bueno esto último lo estoy exagerando. Pero estoy segura que la paso mal en la camilla… debió sentir mucha desesperación al no poder moverse mucho. Lo digo como precaución. Es tan impredecible que la creo capaz de moverse bruscamente a mitad del proceso.

Pareciera que estuviera hablando de una niña pequeña…si ese es el caso… lo hare. Con el fin de asegurarme que todo salga bien… Bien… Ahora solo iré con el director del hospital para notificarle mi ausencia.

No es necesario. Yo hablo con él. Pero si ve y asegúrate que tus pacientes podrán ser atendidos durante tu ausencia.

Así lo hare… estaré aquí en tres días.

Muy bien me parece excelente.

Afortunadamente la cirugía de su padre había terminado en buenas condiciones. No había tenido tiempo de descansar. Tan pronto llego a Tokio, se dirigió al hospital de inmediato. Primero reviso a sus pacientes. Dejando hasta al final a la paciente que Tsunade le había encomendado. Llegando a la estación de las enfermeras, pidió su reporte clínico.

Dígame doctor Uchiha…

Necesito el reporte de Haruno Sakura.

Esa joven… nos ha vuelto locos en estos días. No puede quedarse quieta.

¿sucedió algo?

Sigue escapando de su habitación. Claro que siempre regresa por su cuenta… si es que no la encontramos primero. Así fue desde el primer día. Por supuesto que Tsunade sensei tuvo que someterla a uno de sus famosos sermones antes de irse. Después de que Tsunade sensei se fue de viaje la chica no ha hablado con nadie. Excepto con una que otra enfermera… y con Shizune-san. El doctor Aburame le da por su lado. Digamos que no le tiene mucha paciencia. Además la paciente a veces ni responde sus preguntas. Solo lo ignora. Y si desaparece… el doctor Aburame solo nos pide que le notifiquemos cuando aparece de nuevo para venir a examinarla.

No están anexados los resultados histopatológicos… ¿aun no están listos?

Ahora mismo voy a preguntar por ellos Doctor.

Gracias –mientras revisaba el expediente clínico iba pensativo. La situación seguía pareciéndole extraña. Otra razón por la que quizás Tsunade se la había encargado era porque era una paciente testaruda. Le había dicho que le faltaba humildad. Pero lo había felicitado por mejorar su paciencia. Presentía que ese caso en verdad pondría a prueba todos sus esfuerzos por ser tolerante y paciente. Solo esperaba que fueran exageraciones de las enfermeras, pues no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ese tipo de actitudes en un paciente. Gajes del oficio se repitió para mentalizarse antes de entrar a la habitación –Buenos días –saludo al abrir la puerta de la habitación –soy el Doctor Uchiha y a partir de hoy estaré a cargo de su caso –sintió una sensación extraña al verla posar sus ojos verdes en él. Lo observaba sin decir nada. Al acercarse a la camilla vio que había mechones de pelo en el suelo. –

¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto clavando la mirada en el piso y luego en ella –

Quería cortarse el cabello, pero no puede salir obviamente. –contesto una voz que prevenía del baño. – Como no puede salir yo se lo corte. Pero lo recogeré al instante. –Sasuke parecía estar meditando ante tal recibimiento – Bueno ya no quedan rastros…Me retiro doctor.

Si… gracias Mika-san. Hágame un favor… vaya a ver si Kyoko tiene ya unos estudios que le pedí.

¡Ohhh de hecho aquí están doctor! Vine a dejarlos porque pensé que ya estaba aquí, pero no. Decidí esperarlo para dárselos en persona y mientras lo hacía me ofrecí a cortar su cabello.

Entiendo.

Bueno me retiro. –Una vez solos, Sasuke se dirigió a la paciente. – Bien veamos ¿Ha tenido alguna molestia el día de hoy? ¿Algún malestar?

No hasta ahora…-al escuchar su respuesta sintió alivio, pues quizás tenía razón y todo había sido una exageración. No sería tan difícil como pensó. –Eso quiere decir que ya me pueden dar de alta ¿no es así? No era necesario que yo permaneciera aquí–comento muy segura de sí misma. Justo cuando pensaba que no tendría problemas… parecía que uno acababa de comenzar. Pero ella tenía razón. No era necesario que se hubiera quedado solo a esperar resultados. Pero no tenía explicación alguna que brindarle. Y teniendo en cuenta la capacidad de su maestra no podía cuestionarla. Debía haber una razón. Era lógico. –

Eso lo determinare al leer sus estudios. De ellos depende si le damos de alta o debemos proseguir de otra forma.

Eso no es posible… debo regresar a la escuela en enero… es el nuevo semestre… no puedo estar aquí.

Repito…Me temo que eso no será posible determinarlo hasta que no lea los resultados de la biopsia…

Pero me siento bien –comento irritada –solo quiero irme de aquí. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Revisare tus pupilas –informó ignorándola por completo. El irritado era definitivamente él... no ella. –

¿Entonces que espera? Lea los resultados. –si…definitivamente el irritado era él. Aunque lo mas lógico era como ella decía, leerle los resultados. Tomando la carpeta se sintió un poco culpable con su maestra, pues el diagnostico que él había pronosticado… era el correcto. Después de todo la paciente debía quedarse. – Si es un fibroadenoma no necesito estar aquí… ni siquiera tengo molestias. No es necesario.

Me temo que el diagnostico final es un poco diferente al esperado. La doctora Tsunade esperaba que los resultados fueran mas concretos antes de dar un diagnostico final. Los estudios nos indican que no es fibroadenoma. El diagnostico definitivo es hiperplasia atípica. –la chica lo observo por unos instantes y guardo silencio, parecía que iba a hablar, pero permaneció callada –

¿Cuánto tiempo más debo estar aquí? –la pregunta lo sorprendió, pues esperaba que la chica le preguntara mas sobre la enfermedad o que se viera afectada por el resultado–.

Bueno por lo menos una semana y media mas.

¿Tanto tiempo? Es demasiado… -de nuevo le pareció inusual que la paciente reaccionara de esa forma –

Es el tiempo necesario para seguir el protocolo establecido. El siguiente paso y el más recomendable es extirpar el tejido para hacer más estudios. Se debe descartar la posibilidad de que también existan células cancerígenas en tejidos adyacentes. Hay casos donde esta condición se presenta con el cáncer de mama. Es protocolo descartar la posibilidad. La única forma de hacer esto es retirar el tejido y someterlo a estudios.

¿Se puede hacer hoy mismo?

Me temo que no. Los quirófanos están reservados… pediré que me asignen uno. Así que probablemente sea en dos días.

Ya veo…

Cabe mencionar señorita Haruno que aunque no encontremos células cancerígenas… tener Hiperplasia aumenta el riesgo de desarrollar cáncer de mama. Ahorita tiene veinte años, pero a los veinticinco las probabilidades de desarrollar cáncer incrementan en un treinta por ciento.

¿Necesitare tratamiento?

Es hormonal… Este puede durar de cinco a diez años. Es de carácter preventivo. Disminuye considerablemente las probabilidades de desarrollar cáncer de mama en un futuro. Pero de esto hablaremos a su debido tiempo. Su mano… el suero –estaba a punto de retirarse cuando noto que la mano de la chica estaba morada. –Ya veo fue una practicante la que le hizo esto ¿no? Hablare con la jefa de enfermeras para que sea ella quien se encargue de corregir esta situación.

No fue su culpa… mis venas no son muy visibles.

Aun así eso no debería ser problema para una enfermera.

Pero es una practicante –hizo todo lo posible por no hacer su cara de disgusto. ¿Acaso la paciente lo estaba contradiciendo? –.

Aun así… la retirare. No creo que sea necesaria. Permítame su mano. –la chica hizo una mueca al sentir como la sonda era retirada de su mano – Bueno cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme. En estos momentos le informare a la doctora Tsunade sobre los resultados obtenidos. Le explicare el proceso que llevare a cabo. Buen día –no había dado un paso cuando sintió que la mano de la joven tomaba la suya para detenerlo – ¿Sucede algo?

Doctor… yo me preguntaba si… esa cirugía conllevaría… si el procedimiento quirúrgico afectara la forma de mi seno.

Es probable que quede una cicatriz, pero esta dejara de ser notable conforme pase el tiempo. En cuanto a la forma del seno… puedo asegurarle que la intervención será lo menos invasiva que se pueda. Así que la apariencia del seno no sufrirá ningún cambio sustancial.

Entiendo… muchas gracias.

Con permiso…

 **Buen en verdad espero que esta nueva historia les guste mucho.**

 **Mil disculpas con el formato del texto… tuve dificultades técnicas al subir los archivos.**

 **El motivo por el que la escribí es que La doncella del eterno invierno está a punto de terminar. Además tenía ganas de escribir un romance medico. Parte de eso es mi enorme frustración con este tipo de historias. Sobre todo los mangas. Donde por alguna razón la protagonista femenina siempre es inútil, despistada y tierna. Sé que no es el caso en todas pero si en su mayoría. Es mi forma de protestar haha. No hagan mucho caso de los términos médicos que utilice. Puede ser que no sean correctos del todo. Aunque si consulte con una amiga mía que es médico. Seguramente me ahorcaría si leyera esto. Me diría que para que le pregunte si al final escribí lo que quise haha. Pero bueno aprovecho para decirles que siempre cuiden su salud. No dejen de visitar a su médico. Yo tenía diez años sin visitar uno y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando fui. Les cuento mas adelante.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **No olviden sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Tan solo un amanecer más.**

Con permiso –al salir de la habitación suspiro. Había hecho su más grande esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia. Algo que a veces todavía le pasaba con muchos pacientes. Algo que intentaba cambiar. Su maestra se lo había sugerido una y otra vez. Al sentir los papeles que llevaba en su mano reflexiono en la reacción de su paciente. Nunca antes le había tocado alguien que reaccionara de esa forma. Usualmente el temor e incertidumbre se manifestaban en todos los rostros. Pero no en el de esa joven. Aunque si lo pensaba quizás podría ser miedo a los hospitales. Ya que había repetido muchas veces que deseaba marcharse. Y Tsunade había mencionado algo sobre claustrofobia. Quizás se había resignado diciéndose así misma que entre mas pronto terminaran con eso podría marcharse. Al menos eso le aplaudía. Que hubiera decidido no meterse con emociones innecesarias y hubiese aceptado su diagnostico. Deteniéndose de nuevo se reprendió así mismo. Un doctor no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos. –la voz de uno de los internos lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

Doctor Uchiha… escuche que se ha comprometido ¿Es cierto? Quiere matar a las pobres enfermeras… cuando se enteren les romperá el corazón.

Aun no me comprometo Kamiya-san. Digamos que solo escogí una de las candidatas que mi madre sugirió.

Es increíble ¿no lo cree doctor?

¿Qué cosa?

Que en Japón cosas como esas aun son parte de nuestra cultura.

A mí me parece muy práctico… en un punto de la vida uno se casa… entre mas pronto mejor.

Bueno doctor… quizás… pero ¿Dónde queda el amor?

En una profesión como esta… sinceramente no puedo responderte Kamiya… pero al menos si puedo decirte que yo no le doy importancia.

¡Oh! viene de ver a la paciente Haruno ¿no es así?

Si así es…

La acabo de ver espiando nuestra conversación. Parece que iba a salir de la habitación pero al vernos no lo hizo. Aunque si se quedo a escuchar un poco. Ya todos la conocemos… con eso de que si se le descuida desaparece a rondar por el hospital.

Por cierto… hazme un favor Kamiya. Debo ir a llamar a Tsunade. ¿podrías investigarme si hay un quirófano disponible el jueves y las horas?

Si claro que si… ahora mismo.

Así que aquí estaba –su enojo era perceptible, pero su ética como doctor estaba ayudándolo a suprimirlo con cada musculo de su cuerpo. Se suponía que en esos momentos deberían estarla preparando para su cirugía, pero las enfermeras no la encontraban por ninguna parte. Había tenido que llamar a Tsunade, quien le dijo que usualmente siempre que se escabullía era encontrada en el techo del hospital. O si no sentada en las escaleras de emergencia que llevaban al techo –Imagino que entiende lo precario de la situación. No podemos postergar la intervención por su propia salud. Además es un tanto difícil conseguir un quirófano sobre todo cuando se le da prioridad a los accidentes y emergencias.

¿Ya son las diez de la mañana? –pregunto sorprendida – lo siento… según yo tendría el tiempo suficiente para respirar un poco de aire. Pero al estar aquí mi noción del tiempo se perdió. Me dije a mi misma que no debía hacérseme tarde.

En ese caso sígame… no puedo perder mas de mi tiempo –contesto aun molesto. Más un tanto consternado. Se había equivocado. Que desapareciera antes de la cirugía lo hizo pensar que tenía miedo. Pero no… no parecía ser el caso. –cuando entro al quirófano, el anestesiólogo estaba terminando. –

Listo doctor…

Gracias Doctor Hajime. ¿está todo listo Naoko?

Si doctor.

Bien… ¿ritmo cardiaco?

Normal…

¿presión?

Normal…

Bien podemos comenzar. –si hubiera sido otro debería estar nervioso, pues era la primera vez que tenía una cirugía de ese tipo. Tsunade le había enseñado todo lo referente a las mastectomías. Extirpar el seno por completo lo había hecho ya muchas veces, pero nunca algo parcial. Hasta él mismo pensó que era absurdo que esta fuera su primer lumpectomia. Aun así tenía razón en confiar en él, pues sabía con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer. Antes de hundir el escalpelo se volvió a la chica. Esperaba ver sus ojos verdes como el día de la biopsia. Pero reconoció que había sido un pensamiento estúpido ya que el grado de la anestesia era diferente. A petición de su sensei no estaba consciente. Tardo al menos cuarenta minutos en retirar la masa de tejido por completo. Después de retirarla no noto ninguna anomalía que requiriera atención. Le indico a una de las enfermeras que llevaran la muestra al departamento de patología en cuanto antes. Al comenzar a suturar se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho. Que su seno no sufriría ningún cambio. Y era parcialmente cierto ya que por un tiempo se notaria el hundimiento de la piel en el área. Pero conforme pasara el tiempo, tejido nuevo crecería y pronto el seno regresaría a la normalidad. Al dar por terminada la intervención fue a descansar un poco, pidiéndole a la enfermera que lo despertara tan pronto la paciente recuperara la conciencia.

Justo cuando se dejo caer sobre el colchón recibió un mensaje de la chica que ahora era su novia. Sintió algo de tedio al leer que lo invitaba a cenar. Estaba tan cansado que tuvo que rechazar la invitación. Después de que su paciente despertara y fuera examinada, daría otras rondas para después regresar de nuevo a dormir.

Saldría con la chica en su día libre. Tendría que acostumbrarse ya que su horario no se regularizaría hasta que dejara de ser interno. Aunque si lo pensaba no cambiaría la situación. Ya que si en unos años se convertía en el director del departamento tendría todavía menos tiempo. Sonrió al darse cuenta que sus metas estaban cumpliéndose. Poder dirigir todo un departamento cuando llegara a sus 30 años. Era el sueño de muchos… sin duda.

Doctor –una voz lo despertó de inmediato. No había verdad mas cierta al decir que todos los doctores tenían el sueño ligero – hace aproximadamente cuarenta minutos que despertó la paciente. Le envié un mensaje a su localizador, pero después recordé que usted se lo entrego a Naoko al finalizar la cirugía para que le cambiara las baterías.

Si… así fue…. Voy de inmediato. –tan rápido como pudo llego a la habitación. Los ojos verdes de la joven se posaron en él al verlo entrar. La chica se veía un tanto cansada. – ¿Siente alguna molestia? –pregunto al acercarse –

No… solo un poco de nauseas. Pero debe ser porque son los estragos de la anestesia.

Su presión está en perfecto estado… bueno debo informarle que el tejido afectado fue extirpado con éxito. Se envió a patología para un análisis preventivo. Examine con cuidado el tejido cercano a la lesión, pero no observe nada que nos indicara algo de gravedad. ¿Desea que le hable del siguiente paso, o prefiere que lo haga cuando se sienta mejor?

Está bien si lo hace ahora.

Antes del procedimiento el Doctor Aburame y yo concluimos que lo más efectivo seria el tratamiento del que le había hablado. Sera un tratamiento hormonal con Tamoxifen. Este inhibirá o bloqueara los efectos que el estrógeno tiene en su cuerpo. Por su edad el tratamiento tendrá una duración de 5 años. Esto lo evaluamos considerando dos detalles. Uno es que no tiene historial familiar previo de casos de cáncer de mama en su familia. Otro es que su menarquía fue a los 16 años. Ambos factores disminuyen los riesgos de desarrollar cáncer. Cabe mencionar que aunque disminuyen, los riesgos no desaparecen. Se tendrá que monitorear constantemente si es que no de por vida. De igual manera durante los 5 años que dure el tratamiento deberá consultarme antes de tomar cualquier otro medicamento. El tamoxifen no interactúa de manera positiva con otros medicamentos. Así que evite tomar cualquier otra cosa sin antes consultar si ambos pueden ser tomados en conjunto. Debo agregar que también deberá ser atendida por un nutriólogo y un ginecólogo. Uno de los efectos del tamoxifen es que puede incrementar los niveles de colesterol en la sangre. Para evitar esto el nutriólogo le dirá como llevar una dieta balanceada y una vida con ejercicio activo. En cuanto al ginecólogo… debo referirla al departamento de ginecología por que también debe estar en monitoreo constante. Se han dado casos donde el tamoxifen incrementa la posibilidad de desarrollar cáncer uterino. Como ve no será simple, pero hay varios aspectos que debemos monitorear para prevenir el desarrollo de la enfermedad. Aun hay mas detalles que debe saber, pero le pediré a los doctores Shizune y Aburame que vengan a explicarle con más detalle sobre los posibles efectos secundarios.

Doctor usted no es como los demás…. –el comentario confundió a Sasuke –. Usted es más frio que cualquier otro doctor que haya conocido. –no sabiendo que responder el pelinegro permaneció en silencio – ¿En cuánto tiempo seré dada de alta? –

No creo que este aquí mas de una semana. Una vez en su casa debe seguir reposando al menos alrededor de 10 días más.

Menos mal que aún hay tiempo –la chica murmuro, pero Sasuke logro escucharla a la perfección–Gracias Doctor.

Bien… entonces la dejare descansar. Dentro de otro rato vendrá el doctor Aburame. –al salir de la habitación caminaba pensativo. La forma en que lo miraba. No sabía si lo detestaba o lo halagaba. Pero había algo en esa mirada que lo desconcentraba. Y el simple hecho de que estuviera pensando en ello en vez de ignorarlo como con cualquier otro paciente, comenzaba a irritarlo. ¿Cuál era la urgencia de irse? Aun cuando escuchaba que la posibilidad de desarrollar cáncer en un futuro existía, ella no parpadeaba. Después de informarle que podían haber efectos secundarios tampoco se había inmutado. Ese caso estaba rodeado por un aura misteriosa que lo incomodaba. Al pasar junto a la estación de enfermeras, vio a un chico de cabellos rubios. Este se veía eufórico e impaciente–

Por favor dígame si ya puedo ver a la paciente Haruno Sakura.

¿Es usted un familiar?

No… algo así…somos amigos. –al ver que Sasuke asentía con su cabeza mientras pasaba, la enfermera se dirigió al chico –

Parece que esta lista para recibir visitas. Es la habitación 334.

Gracias. –el chico corrió con emoción –

Naoko necesito que le pidas al doctor Aburame que visite a la paciente de la habitación 334. El sabe de que se trata. Solo recuérdale si lo ves. También si puedes notificarle a la doctora Shizune del departamento de ginecología que necesito hablar con ella. Que te diga a qué horas se desocupa por favor. –justo cuando comenzaba a marcharse un grito se escucho desde la habitación de la joven. Por instinto él y la enfermera corrieron alarmados. Ambos se llevaron una sorpresa, pues no era lo que imaginaban. Al parecer la chica había dado un grito de emoción bastante estruendoso. No paraba de sonreír emocionada mientras que con sus manos apretaba lo que parecía un libro. Verla de esa forma le pareció extraño ya que durante esos días siempre se había mostrado inexpresiva. La impresión que se había llevado no le permitió reaccionar. Seguía observándola reír. Pronto la risa ceso y la chica expreso molestia en su rostro. Se llevo ambas manos a la boca –

¿Qué te sucede Sakura-chan? Oh mira aquí está la enfermera. –Naoko corrió de inmediato y le acerco un bote de basura. Mientras que Sakura aun combatiendo las nauseas, le entrego el libro a su amigo. Sasuke se acerco hasta ella. La enfermera la estaba ayudando a limpiar las comisuras de sus labios, pues había vomitado. –

Voy a pedirle que se recueste. La operación fue hace un par de horas y no está en condición de sentarse por completo. Pero si le es más cómodo la enfermera puede traerle otra almohadilla. Evite exaltarse de esta forma ya que su cuerpo no ha eliminado el anestésico. Y otra cosa. Le voy a pedir que aunque se sienta bien no escape de la habitación como suele hacerlo. Con permiso. Naoko por favor vigílenla bien. –suspirando tras cerrar las puertas una vez mas se dispuso a retirarse. La paciente estaba resultando ser más problemática que cualquier otro hasta la fecha. Problemática para él. Antes de que terminara su turno fue revisarla una vez más. La encontró dormida, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba recuperándose.

Iba llegando a las puertas de salida cuando se percato que alguien lo esperaba. Hizo su más grande esfuerzo por no verse grosero. Pero creía haber sido bastante claro con ella. Quería descansar. Viéndola vestida de esa forma, entendió perfectamente la razón por la que estaba allí. Sexo. Qué más daba. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento funcionaria. No muy lejos del hospital había un motel. La llevaría a ese lugar. Le daría lo que quería y después dormiría. –

Todo había resultado fútil, pues Mariko había insistido en que pasara la noche en su departamento. Iban a ser las doce cuando abrió los ojos de par en par. Se puso de pie y comenzó a cambiarse. Una vez completamente vestido observo a la chica que había estado durmiendo a su lado. Se dijo así mismo que la noche había sido satisfactoria al menos físicamente. Ahora sabía que en ese aspecto no tendrían ningún problema una vez que se casaran. Lo único es que debía hacerla entender que su trabajo era lo primero. Consulto su reloj y suspiro al darse cuenta que no alcanzaría a ir a su departamento. Tras escribirle una nota la dejo. Recordando que cerca del hospital había un motel. Decidió pasar la noche allí.

Iban a ser las dos de la tarde cuando regreso al hospital. Su cabello negro aun estaba mojado. Decidió que empezaría sus rondas con esa paciente que lo exasperaba. Al llegar a la estación de enfermeras, lo recibieron con una sonrisa.

Doctor Uchiha buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes Naoko… ¿algo que reportar sobre la paciente del cuarto 334?

Si. El doctor Aburame la visito muy temprano. La doctora Shizune también la visito como a eso de las diez de la mañana. Y el nutriólogo la vera hasta las cuatro de la tarde. También vinieron a visitarla sus padres. Hace como una hora que se fueron.

¿La has revisado?

Si. Hasta ahora todo normal. También las nauseas han desaparecido. Aunque me dice que de repente se marea un poco.

Es normal… iré a verla. Por favor dame su expediente.

Aquí tiene. Solo que le anticipo que esta de mal humor.

¿Y eso?

Al parecer su mamá le quito los libros que su amigo le había traído. Le dijo que primero se recuperara y después se los devolvería. Tuvieron una pequeña discusión… que término escuchándose por todo el pasillo.

Bueno ninguna ronda a su habitación es normal… así que no me sorprende. Naoko si puedes revisa al paciente de la habitación 221. Si es posible prepáralo antes de que baje a verlo. Creo que le retirare las vendas.

Si doctor.

Buenas tardes –saludo al entrar. Tal y como esperaba la situación se torno un tanto incomoda, pues pudo notar con claridad que la chica se había estado masturbando por debajo de la sabana. Respiro profundamente y fingió que nada había pasado. No era la primera vez que se topaba con algo similar al visitar a uno de los pacientes. –me dicen que el doctor Aburame ya vino a verla… también la doctora Shizune.

Si, así es –contesto la chica con normalidad –

El doctor Aburame me comento que hoy tomaría la primera dosis.

Si… me dio las pastillas cuando vino.

Bien… a partir de ahora deberá tomar una todos los días. El nutriólogo vendrá a verla mas tarde. –Aflojándole la venda un poco, levanto la gaza. Notando que las enfermeras no habían limpiado la herida, lo hizo el mismo. Mientras pasaba la borla de algodón sobre su seno, la chica clavo su mirada en él –

Me vio ¿no es así?

¿Ver qué cosa?

La doctora Shizune vino y me leyó una larga lista de efectos secundarios que se podían suscitar. No es muy común que sucedan, pero aun así nadie está exento. Me explico que todo variaba en cada persona. Me leyó uno a uno los efectos. Clasificándolos por el grado de malestar que podían provocar. Todos me parecieron comunes. La verdad es que anticipaba muchos de ellos pero… -sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su voz se volvió dudosa. –Pero…cuando me dijo que podía perder mi deseo sexual me sentí rara. Es por eso que…

Soy su doctor… y estoy aquí para preocuparme por su salud no para juzgarla. –le aseguro viéndola a los ojos. Tras cubrirle la herida se retiro un poco. –bien eso es todo por el momento. Regresare antes de que anochezca. –se despidió ya sin decir mas –

Tras darle el diagnostico a uno de los pacientes, se dio cuenta que había pasado un día completo desde que había ido con la chica de cabellos rosados. Antes de ir a visitarla, recordó que la doctora Shizune le había dicho que pasara a verla en cuanto se desocupara. Fue una reunión breve. La doctora le comento que le había sugerido a la chica que usara un sostén post operatorio al menos por un par de semanas mas o hasta que el periodo de cicatrización terminara. Lo recomendaba para que la piel de la chica no perdiera la firmeza. Pero la paciente testaruda se había negado rotundamente. Aseguraba no necesitarlo ya que sus senos no eran muy grandes y por lo mismo la firmeza no se vería afectada. Reflexionaba sobre como seria la forma mas indicada de tratar el tema y convencerla mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Me informan que se ha negado a ponerse el… -no fue necesario que terminara la frase, pues ella estaba intentando ponerse la prenda. –

En un principio no quería. No me pareció necesario… pero finalmente entendí la importancia para la recuperación y…pero no puedo… no puedo ponérmelo.

Si me permite puedo ayudarla. ¿Han desinfectado la herida?

En la mañana…

Bien lo hare de nuevo. –esta vez retiro los vendajes y gasas por completo. Ambos senos estaban expuestos. Cuidadosamente comenzó a desinfectar la herida. –

¿Está seguro que mi seno regresara a la normalidad?

Eventualmente lo hará. Solo quedara una pequeña cicatriz. La piel es firme alrededor de la herida. Eso indica que el proceso ya ha comenzado. Como la hiperplasia estaba presente en dos sitios, tuve que hacer dos incisiones. Ninguna cicatriz será visible y menos la que está junto al pezón. La aureola se encargara de esconder su apariencia. Así que puede despreocuparse por lo estético. Palpo el seno con mucho cuidado y de nuevo comenzó a vendarlo. Colocándose junto a ella, la ayudo a ponerse el sostén. Mientras la tenia de espaldas, la chica hablo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada.

Doctor… usted es tal y como Tsunade sensei lo describió. Parece que he perdido… y eso me ha hecho cambiar de opinión–Sasuke permaneció callado, pues no estaba seguro de entender del todo. ¿Así que Tsunade le había hablado sobre él? Era lógico después de todo. Antes de irse debió contarle que él estaría a cargo de ella. Pero… ¿A qué se refería cuando decía que había perdido y cambiado de opinión?

¿Alguna molestia con el medicamento? – pregunto fingiendo ignorancia a su comentario–

Solo nauseas… desde la primera dosis.

Es normal… el cuerpo no tardara en acostumbrarse. Cualquier cosa puede llamar a una enfermera… es muy probable que al final de la semana ya pueda marcharse a casa.

Gracias…esas sí que son buenas noticias.

Uchiha-san escuche por ahí que planea casarse –le pregunto uno de los anestesiólogos –

Si… eso parece.

¿Parece? Muchacho pero si debería estar emocionado… entonces es porque seguramente no se casara con el amor de su vida.

No creo en esas cosas. El matrimonio a mi parecer es mas como un contrato social. Y el amor puede ser completamente innecesario para que funcione.

¿Es un matrimonio arreglado?

Algo así… mi madre me dio opciones y termine escogiendo una.

Bueno eso lo explica todo…

¿Todo?

Su falta de interés…

Bueno es que en realidad nunca le he dado mucha importancia a la idea del matrimonio. Aunque nunca llamo mi atención siempre supe que sería algo que haría eventualmente. Supuse que si ahora no tengo tiempo… menos en el futuro. Así que tome la decisión. Eso me complico menos las cosas.

Al contrario muchacho… yo diría que te las complicara más. Que no pienses en el amor… no quiere decir que un día no llegara. –el hombre se retiro llevando sus aparatos consigo. Sasuke permaneció pensativo. Quizás tenía razón… era falta de interés. Pero en realidad nada en la vida le parecía interesante, excepto claro, el mundo de la medicina.

Había estado tan ocupado en los últimos tres días que no había tenido tiempo de visitar a su paciente tan misteriosa. Afortunadamente el doctor Aburame lo estaba cubriendo. Al llegar a la habitación no la encontró. Reviso en el baño. Tampoco estaba ahí. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando algo en la camilla llamo su atención. Era un morral pequeño de terciopelo. Estaba metido debajo del colchón, pero el lazo que tenía alrededor lo hacía quedar expuesto. Al tomarlo vació el contenido sobre su mano. Eran tres pastillas… tamoxifen de eso estaba seguro. Si hacia las cuentas eran las de los últimos tres días. Seguramente había engañado a las enfermeras y no las había tomado. Era la dosis de tres días. Al escuchar que las puertas se abrían sabía que se encontraría con ella. –

Veo que me ha descubierto. –hablo en voz baja. Por su parte él la miro molesto. Sabía que si no hacia un esfuerzo perdería el control y comenzaría a gritarle. Pero no podía. No debía. Menos cuando recordaba que su sensei la había dejado en sus manos por una razón. Además se había prometido que sería más comprensivo con sus pacientes problemáticos. Parecía que no lo lograría. –

No sé si la parte en que le dije que después de los 25 las probabilidades de desarrollar cáncer de mama aumentaban en un 30 por ciento paso desapercibida por completo.

Lo entendí perfectamente es solo que...

Todo esto es una niñería. No puede estar jugando así con su salud. Claro que como doctor yo solo le estoy ayudando a prevenir enfermedades. A mantener su salud. No puedo obligarla… a final de cuentas es usted quien decide si desea prevenir su muerte o no. Nadie más va a vivir por usted. Y la vida siempre sigue. Usted sabe si desea continuar su tratamiento o darlo por terminado. –sentencio lanzando el morral con las pastillas a la basura. Aun molesto pensaba seguir diciéndole unas cuantas verdades, pero se topo con que esta lloraba. Ningún sonido salía de su boca, pero lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban hasta sus mejillas. –

Es que detesto las nauseas…es una de las sensaciones que mas odio. Y me duele la cabeza…. Y me quiero ir de este lugar. Ya no quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme… Conocerlo a usted me ha hecho darme cuenta de que cada día que paso aquí estoy perdiendo mi tiempo… ¿No hay algo mas que pueda tomar? –verla de esa forma lo hizo calmarse. Sobre todo porque ella no mostraba emociones con frecuencia. Caminando de nuevo al contenedor de la basura, saco las pastillas. Se percato de que estas eran una dosis muy fuerte. Usualmente las de 30 miligramos eran utilizadas en pacientes que se aproximaban a los 30. Quizás por eso manifestaba esos síntomas –

Hablare con el doctor Aburame para que baje la dosis del medicamento. Eso resolverá gran parte del problema. Ahora por favor… -al observarla con atención vio que esta cargaba el suero, mas la aguja no estaba en su mano. Dándose cuenta que no tenía nada conectado, suspiro resignado– ¿Te la quitaste tú misma?

Si… comenzaba a molestarme. Mi mano me duele al moverla…

Por favor suba a la camilla.

Yo …

Debo ponértela. Esta vez si la necesitas… y mas con las nauseas. –sentencio con firmeza, cosa que hizo que la chica guardara silencio. –no dolerá –intento tranquilizarla al verla preocupada. Al tomar su mano se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaba morada. Era probable que al dormir moviera su mano y esta se lastimara. – Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y con lentitud le puso el suero de nuevo – Te voy a pedir que no lo vuelvas a hacer –se alejo intentando disimular su fastidio. –Tampoco dejes la habitación. Si lo haces tendré que dejarte hospitalizada más días. En unos minutos vendrá la enfermera para limpiar tu herida. Mañana vendré yo mismo a darte la medicina. Me asegurare de que la tomes. Y no me quedara mas remedio que hablar con la doctora Tsunade y decirle lo que paso.

Entiendo… ofrezco una disculpa….

No sé si estas disculpas sean sinceras… a final de cuentas yo hare hasta donde me sea permitido. Como dije… no puedo obligarla a seguir el tratamiento hormonal. Es decisión propia a final de cuentas. La veré mas tarde.

 **Pobre Sasuke necesita una dosis doble de paciencia.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **No olviden sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Tan solo un amanecer más.**

Naoko qué bueno que te veo. ¿Ha vuelto a escapar la paciente del cuarto 334?

No Doctor… el único problema es que no quería comer. No quería…tuve que decirle que lo mandaría llamar. Parece que esto funciono, pues comenzó a comer casi al instante.

Cualquier problema que tengan con ella… dile que me notificaras. En estos momentos tengo cero tolerancia con esa paciente. Durante la rutina matutina descubrí que no se estaba tomando su medicamento. Naoko siempre estén al pendiente de eso por favor. No dudo y haya más pacientes como ella. Por el momento yo le llevare el medicamento mañana y el día que sea dada de alta.

Bueno le alegrara saber que mañana será dada de alta –anuncio Sasuke –

Pensé que me daría más alegría…

Tantas veces suplico que la dejáramos marcharse… esperaba otra reacción. –aseguro mientras revisaba la herida antes de vendarla de nuevo. –

Aun deseo irme…es solo que creo que será un tanto difícil no verlo ya todos los días. –la expresión de Sasuke se tenso –gracias por ser paciente conmigo. –al ver la seriedad con la que el pelinegro la veía, sonrió un poco –En verdad creo que lo voy a extrañar. Supongo que así es como funciona el primer amor. No importa desde que ángulo lo vea… las piezas nunca encajaran. Usted no es para mí. Por una parte no sería ético. Y la otra… escuche que va a casarse. Así que enamorarme con libertad de usted es totalmente imposible. –Sasuke seguía atónito. De ser una paciente rebelde y molesta… a confesarle su sentir era un giro completamente inesperado. Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo similar. Ni siquiera cuando era obvio que las pacientes coqueteaban con él. Hasta la fecha la paciente Haruno había sido la única. La única en dar una confesión. La situación finalmente comenzaba a irritarlo y ya no sabía ni por qué. –Ya que no podre tenerlo… al menos me alegra saber que quizás algún día podre trabajar con usted en este hospital.

Le voy a pedir que de por terminada esta confesión. No me interesa. A decir verdad me parece bastante estúpido que desee trabajar en este lugar solo porque yo estaré aquí. Para trabajar en un hospital como este necesita vocación… y dudo que la tenga. Menos cuando juega con su salud de manera irresponsable. Venir a este lugar por mí… nunca había escuchado semejante idiotez.

¿Quién dice que vendré solo por usted? Nunca haría algo como eso…me alegra que Tsunade sensei no le haya contado nada sobre mi vida personal… en fin gracias doctor… mañana vendrán mis padres a recogerme. Ya se puede retirar. No tengo ninguna molestia. –la chica se recostó y le dio la espalda. Sasuke por su parte se dijo así mismo que esa chica en verdad no tenía seriedad. Confesarle sus sentimientos y molestarse un minuto después… de pronto carecía coherencia. Sin decirle nada también inicio su retirada, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo –Por favor que sea el doctor Aburame quien me dé de alta. Lo agradecería mucho. –ante la extraña petición, se quedo inmóvil unos segundos. Abrió la puerta con dificultad. Al menos la situación no se había tornado mas complicada, pues la chica había puesto el freno ella misma.

A lo lejos la observaba caminando con su familia. Y con ellos iba ese chico rubio que había ido a visitarla. Junto a ellos también caminaba el doctor Aburame. Molesto o no, Tsunade le había pedido la noche anterior que siguiera atendiéndola. La chica tendría que ir cada quince días a recoger su medicamento y al monitoreo. Un paciente menos que visitar a diario. Solo de vez en vez.

Los primeros quince días pasaron demasiado rápido desde de la última vez que la había visto. A penas y si la había reconocido. No porque se viera diferente. Tan solo porque era la primera vez que la veía con ropa normal. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado de color blanco. Una blusa de tirantes amarilla y unos tenis rosados.

Veo que no trae puesto el sostén post cirugía. Le recuerdo que la doctora Shizune le había recomendado utilizarlo al menos tres semanas.

Si lo utilizo… solo que no quise ponérmelo el día de hoy. Aun me lastima un poco levantar mi brazo para ajustarlo.

Ahorita veremos eso… por lo pronto necesito que vaya y se ponga la bata. –una vez sentada en la camilla prosiguió a revisarla. Abriendo la bata por enfrente retiro la venda y comenzó a palpar el seno. –esta sanando muy bien… ya no necesita utilizar una venda. Cubrir la herida con la gasa bastara. Es normal que aun sienta dolor. Que el tejido del exterior sane mas rápido no quiere decir que el interno no lo esté haciendo. Es un proceso lento, pero es joven así que dentro de poco no será problema. Podría prescribirle algo para el dolor…

No, estoy bien. Preferiría no tomar nada más que el tratamiento…más que dolor supongo que es incomodo.

¿Ha tenido alguna otra reacción al medicamento? Las nauseas ¿Han continuado?

No desde que bajo la dosis… creo que en parte también seguir el plan alimenticio del nutriólogo me ha ayudado.

Le daré la receta para que pueda recoger el medicamento de las próximas dos semanas y…

Doctor hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle –

Con que no sea otra confesión amorosa puede decirme lo que quiera –se había arrepentido de decirle tal cosa. En realidad pensó que solo había sido un pensamiento. Pero al ver la reacción de la chica supo que había dicho las palabras en voz alta. –

Es precisamente algo relacionado. Quiero cambiar de doctor.

¿Cómo? –pregunto algo sorprendido –

Si… me preguntaba si sería posible pasar mi caso al departamento de ginecología. Bueno es solo algo que estoy considerando.

Yo tome su caso a petición de la doctora Tsunade. La doctora Shizune es muy capaz… no veo problema alguno, pero ¿está segura?

Lo pensare… se lo diré la próxima vez que venga a consulta.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que le había preguntado si podía cambiar de doctor. No la había visto en ese tiempo porque había estado muy ocupado. Había sido el doctor Aburame quien había atendido las consultas. Revisando la agenda se dio cuenta que en un par de días tenía otra consulta. Esta vez sí podría atenderla. Le había dicho que estaba considerando cambiar de doctor. Pero al doctor Aburame no le había hecho el mismo comentario. A pesar de tal anuncio aun no pedía ni cambio ni transferencia oficial. No había iniciado ningún tipo de papeleo. Quizás solo había hablado por hablar. O quizás había decidido quedarse ya que era la única forma de verlo. Le parecía algo tonto y al mismo tiempo divertido. Nunca había entendido muy bien el proceso de sentir atracción por otra persona. Físicamente quizás si… pero emocionalmente nada. Le parecía que era algo extremadamente complejo. Pobre chica… que solo estaba enamorada de una idea. Nada de lo que sentía era real.

Senpai ¿está listo para esta noche? –le pregunto uno de los nuevos internos, sacándolo de su mundo. Todos bajaron del taxi. –

Si hay cerveza… creo que sí.

Pero hubo cambio de planes Senpai… no es un bar regular. Al menos no del tipo que usted imagina –

¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar? –pregunto con algo de seriedad al ver que era un lugar para ver a las chicas bailar –

Para celebrar que pronto dejara de ser soltero y que todos tenemos libre el día de mañana. Antes de que se eche la soga al cuello pensamos que debía celebrar.

Aun no me he casado…ni comprometido… al menos no de manera oficial.

Pero escuchamos que estaba planeando pedir su mano pronto.

Si así es. Pero aun así nada es concreto… bien podría rechazarme.

Los chicos no lo habían notado pues habían bebido sin parar desde que habían llegado, pero su Senpai parecía aburrido. De vez en vez miraba a las chicas, pero no por más de cinco segundos. A decir verdad no le llamaban mucho la atención. Intentaba verse amigable, pero solo por compromiso. –

¡Senpaiiiii! Brindemos por usted… para celebrar entre todos le hemos pagado uno de los privados. Incluso el doctor Aburame coopero… a no puede escucharnos… Aburame Senpai se ha quedado dormido sobre la mesa –

Pues malgastaron su dinero… no pienso ir. –aseguro dándole otro sorbo a la bebida. Sabía que no estaba alcoholizado… pero sobrio tampoco. –

Senpai…pero ya lo hemos pagado y es nuestro salario. Es para demostrar nuestro aprecio por todo lo que nos ha enseñado.

Debería de darles vergüenza… aunque no estoy comprometido…les recuerdo que no soy soltero.

Les dije que no entraría –hablo el doctor Aburame aun recostado sobre la mesa. –Me deben dinero –

¿Así que era una apuesta? –el pelinegro se rió – creí que me respetaban. Pero sabes… mí estimado Aburame… después de todo siento ganas de hacerte perder dinero.

¡Ehhhhh! –gritaron todos al unísono. –Senpai nos ha salvado. Senpai solo recuerde que no puede tocar a las chicas a menos que ellas se lo permitan. Pero ellas pueden tocarlo si lo desean. –

Si como sea –respondió con algo de fastidio, pues aun no estaba muy convencido de seguirle el juego a sus compañeros. El cuarto era bastante pequeño. Solo un sillón y una cama ¿Qué clase de tontería habían pagado? –por alguna extraña razón nadie llegaba. Algo exasperado comenzó a pensar en uno de sus pacientes. Todo el día había estado dándole vueltas al caso. El cáncer se había expandido en gran parte del intestino delgado. Y aunado a eso tenía una falla cardiaca y sufría de la presión alta. Temía que el anestésico desequilibrara su presión. Lo más conveniente sería operar en cuanto antes. Pero debía estar preparado a que se complicaran las cosas –justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron. Ante él se presento una chica de piel blancuzca y piernas muy largas. Llevaba un negligé de un color muy parecido a su piel. Su perfil le pareció atractivo, mas aun así era difícil distinguir sus facciones, pues lo que seguramente era una peluca de color azul eléctrico le cubría gran parte de su cara. Al verla moviéndose y bailando no podía negar que era bastante atractiva. Sus caderas y piernas eran lo suficientemente sinuosas para generar uno que otro pensamiento indecente. Sin embargo, por otra parte la situación también le parecía algo aburrida. Ya que entre los pensamientos indecorosos que le venían a la mente había otros irrumpiendo su cabeza. Pensaba en el concepto del consentimiento. Lo que le habían advertido. Tocarla solo si ella lo permite… sus caderas de lado a lado y él preguntándose si la chica solo bailaba por el dinero. ¿O, también disfrutaría su profesión? Cualquiera de las respuestas eran validas. Tanto si solo era el dinero u ambos. Dinero y amor a la profesión.

Quizás era inútil pensar en esos detalles mas aun así tales pensamientos lo distraían. Tanto que ya no veía ni a la chica ni a sus movimientos. Lo único que logro sacarlo de su mente divagante fue sentir que la chica se le sentaba sobre el regazo. Teniéndola ahí se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era su cintura. Le habían dicho que no podía tocarla sin su permiso y tal comentario se le había hecho absurdo. Pero ahora lo entendía. No pensó que sentiría esa sensación. Querer correr las yemas de sus dedos por esa cintura provocadora. Aun así no quedo más remedio que contenerse. Más era difícil. Y aun más cuando ella se acercaba cada vez más. Rozando sus senos con su pecho mientras seguía moviéndose seductoramente sobre él. Mas y mas cerca hasta que inesperadamente lo beso. Sintiendo como su lengua abría camino hacia su boca, llevo una de sus manos a su cintura y la apretó por inercia. Mientras le correspondía el beso cayó en cuenta de que besaba a alguien cuyo rostro no había visto. Sintiendo que la chica bajaba sus caderas para sentarse por completo sobre él, llevo su otra mano a su cuello. Siguiendo su instinto una de sus manos se hizo camino hacia uno de sus senos. La chica reacciono de inmediato al sentir el contacto y dejo de besarlo. Recordó lo que le habían dicho sobre no tocarla. Supuso que por eso la chica había dejado de besarlo. Finalmente se enfoco en su rostro. Sus ojos y cejas enmarcaron grande sorpresa al reconocer la voz que le hablo–.

¿Quiere que vayamos a otro lugar mas privado Uchiha sensei? –la chica se movió un poco y lo miro a los ojos. Se hizo el flequillo de la peluca a un lado, permitiendo que sus ojos fueran mejor apreciados. Esa voz y esos ojos verdes…

¿Señorita Haruno?

Sensei… -escucharla hablando de nuevo lo hizo reaccionar. Haciéndola a un lado sin mucha delicadeza, se puso de pie. Camino hacia la puerta pero la chica se le atravesó, impidiéndole salir. –

Le pido me deje salir.

Creí que se estaba divirtiendo…

Eso era antes de saber que eras mi paciente…

Fuera del hospital no soy su paciente…

No le juzgare por estar en un lugar como este, pero me lo crea o no… para mí no es ético… así que con permiso.

Uchiha-san… en verdad no es problema para mí si usted tiene sexo conmigo…

¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? –esta vez su tono de voz sonó mas severo – ¿saben tus padres que trabajas en un lugar como este? ¿Para esto querías salir del hospital? Insisto en que no te juzgare por tu vida personal o laboral, pero no entiendo cual es la necesidad si tu familia tiene dinero. Aun no te has recuperado…

¿En verdad solo puede pensar en mi salud en estos momentos? ¿Aun viéndome así? Sensei… tengo mis razones para estar en este lugar…y tengo varias razones por las cuales quiero dormir contigo –la chica de nuevo se le acerco, pero fue inútil. Sasuke se veía determinado. Tan pronto había descubierto que era ella, todo deseo de tocarla se esfumo. Lo que le decía era cierto. En esos momentos la veía de nuevo como una paciente. Al sentir el rechazo, la chica suspiro. –lo siento Uchiha sensei. Perdone mi imprudencia. Por favor siga disfrutando la noche… yo me retiro. La chica abandono la habitación. Sasuke tardo unos minutos en procesar lo que había pasado.

Al salir al pasillo comenzó a caminar a donde estaban sus colegas, pero antes de llegar a ellos de nuevo se topo con Sakura. Esta se había quitado la peluca y parecía estar esperando a alguien. Le pareció verla secarse los ojos. ¿Estaría llorando o solo sería la lluvia? Un hombre vestido de negro y con el aspecto de ser guardaespaldas, se paro junto a ella y la cubrió con un paraguas. La escolto hacia el carro y desaparecieron casi de inmediato. Se sentía confundido. No podía pensar con claridad. De pronto se sentía fuera de sí, pues el enojo había desaparecido mas rápido de lo que pensó.

¡Senpai! Rápido ven y danos los detalles –grito uno de los internos. La mesa que ocupaban ya estaba rodeada de chicas. No haciéndole mucho caso a su compañero, se sentó y permitió que una de las chicas le sirviera un whisky. En esos momentos necesitaba un par de bebidas. Parte de él quería indagar sobre su paciente, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Para su fortuna una de las chicas se le acerco seductoramente a servirle más whisky.

¿Cómo estuvo el baile? ¿Fue de su agrado Sensei? –pregunto tras echarle algo de agua mineral a su bebida. Sasuke lo tomo como una oportunidad. Percatándose de que sus compañeros estaban idiotizados con las demás chicas, no dudo en responderle. –

No sabría cómo calificarlo, pues debo admitir que fue algo extraño.

Fue la chica no es así ¿Muy tímida?...lo lamento… en realidad era yo quien debía estar en su lugar…

No… para nada fue tímida –Sasuke interrumpió algo arrepentido, pues pudo darse cuenta que lo que iba a decirle parecía importante. Solo quedaba esperar que la chica continuara a pesar de la interrupción. –

Ahh… ya veo… entonces ¿Cuál fue el problema?

En realidad… digamos que…

Ah ya entiendo... fue bastante provocativa… trato de seducirlo ¿no es así sensei? –la chica le susurro junto al oído para que nadie los escuchara. –

La rechace…

Lo sabia… sabia que esto pasaría… se lo advertí. –Sasuke la miro extrañado y de nuevo confundido –le dije que sensei seguramente estaba interesado en mujeres un poco mas maduras. Con mas experiencia… pero ella insistió. Y yo como conozco su situación… pues quise ser amable.

¿Situación? –Sasuke se pregunto si se refería al diagnostico que el mismo le había dado unos dos meses atrás – ¿trabaja aquí todas las noches? –pregunto un tanto preocupado, pues también comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad seguía tomando su tratamiento.

¡Ah no! Ella no trabaja aquí sensei…

¿Cómo?

No… ha venido solo un par de días y… -la chica permaneció callada al ver que un hombre pasaba frente a ellos y entraba a lo que parecía una oficina. –No sé si debo decirlo, pues el jefe podría escucharme. Fue muy claro y a todos nos pidió que no dijéramos nada… bueno aunque los demás realmente no están poniendo mucha atención. En realidad esa chica y el dueño de este lugar se conocen. Nuestro jefe es hermano del padre de la chica… pero ser dueño de este lugar no es muy bien visto por su familia. En pocas palabras nuestro jefe es la oveja negra de la familia. Según nos conto, él y la chica tienen una relación muy cercana como sobrina y tío. Ella es el único familiar que lo procura….usualmente viene a beber o a comer con él, pero lo hacen en la oficina. La conocemos ya desde hace tiempo…

¿Y cómo fue entonces que comenzó a trabajar?

No… sensei ya le he dicho que ella no trabaja aquí… todo paso por la situación familiar en la que se encuentra…espero que nadie le diga a mi jefe que he abierto la boca. La chica aun es una estudiante o al menos eso tengo entendido. Aun así por ser de una familia prominente se espera que tenga un matrimonio arreglado. Ella aun es muy joven, pero parece que eso no le importa mucho a su padre. Ya que por ahí escuche que ese matrimonio será muy beneficioso para su familia.

Entonces ¿no quiere entrar a un matrimonio arreglado? –preguntar eso lo hizo recordar la situación en la que se encontraba el mismo. No faltando mucho por comprometerse y arreglar él mismo su propio matrimonio. –

En realidad ella ya lo ha aceptado… y su futuro esposo ya fue escogido. Tengo entendido que el próximo mes se llevara a cabo el matrimonio. Sé que aun no se conocen, pero también la chica me conto que en una semana será la fiesta para celebrar el compromiso.

No entiendo cómo se relaciona todo lo de su compromiso al hecho de que haya decido bailar para mi esta noche. –comento inconscientemente. Su curiosidad estaba acabando con su prudencia y por extraño que sonara quería respuestas –.

En verdad no debería de estar contándole nada de esto sensei… después de todo es la vida privada de esa chica. –Al escucharla decir esto recordó esa vez que le hablo sobre perder su deseo sexual… quizás lo que había pasado esa noche estaba relacionado. Segundos después la inesperada confesión se planto en su memoria. Su lado ético le decía que no era correcto que un doctor supiera tanto de la vida privada de un paciente, más aun así que más daba. De nuevo esa pulsante curiosidad… seguramente si escuchaba el final de la historia la curiosidad desaparecería. Si… debía ser así… ponerle fin a esa curiosidad de una vez por todas para continuar su día como si nada. Despertar al día siguiente y vivir esa rutinaria existencia entre el hospital y su departamento. –

Pero ya que has empezado en verdad quisiera escuchar el final… -la miro seriamente al mismo tiempo que le sonreía. La chica se ruborizo un poco y prosiguió con la historia –

Ella me dijo que el hecho de que su matrimonio este arreglado no le molesta del todo. O mejor dicho ya no más… al parecer se ha resignado a que es algo de lo que no puede escapar. Aceptara a su futuro esposo…pero no dejara que este sea el primero en tocarla... que este sea el primero.

No estoy seguro de entender…

Sensei…a pesar de que me es difícil contarle… no puedo creerlo… que no entienda de lo que hablo. Ella no quiere que él sea su primer hombre… ella es virgen… no quiere que su esposo sea el primero en tocarla… ¿Me entiende ahora?

Si… yo… -el rostro de Sasuke se veía estático. Ninguna expresión se manifestaba. Ni siquiera la sorpresa. Era como si no pudiera terminar de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Recordándola tocándose bajo las cobijas aquella vez que la había sorprendido lo hizo arquear sus cejas levemente. Logro disimular lo que fuese que estuviera sintiendo y se enfoco en la mujer que le estaba contando la historia. –ya veo… aun así la situación no me ha quedado del todo aclarada.

Hace unos días vino a darle la noticia a su tío… le pidió que la dejara estar unas noches aquí…para ver si algún chico u hombre le gustaba. Ella en verdad estaba aquí con la intención de dormir con alguien. Honestamente pensé que nunca se atrevería, pues de todas las noches en ni una sola había intentado nada. Llegue a pensar que se había arrepentido… pero cuando vio que sensei entro con sus compañeros, su rostro cambio. Cuando supo que habían reservado el privado fue a buscarme y me suplico que la dejara ser quien prestara el servicio. Una parte de mi intento convencerla de lo contrario. Aun me parece muy joven y creí que la situación terminaría como termino. Un intento fallido. No creo que regrese…pues cuando llego me aseguro que este sería su último día. No logro lo que quería… así que es probable que lo busque en otro lugar. Sinceramente espero que lo logre… ya que su resolución me parece increíble. No quiere perder su valor como mujer antes de convertirse en la esposa de un desconocido. Entiendo porque no quiere entregar esa parte de ella a un desconocido… lo cual es absurdo en realidad. Ya que es probable que quien la toque por primera vez también sea un desconocido. Pero al menos será alguien escogido por ella…ella decidirá con quien… algo de dignidad le dará lograrlo. Bueno siento no poder seguir contando la historia, pues me temo que no sé nada mas de ella…

Sakura Haruno –se escucho una voz. Ambos, la mujer y Sasuke se volvieron a buscar el origen de la voz. Había sido el doctor Aburame y este veía a Sasuke directo a los ojos. –

Ahhh si es verdad ese es su nombre. –corroboro uno de los internos. –

¿de qué me perdí? –pregunto Sasuke con cautela, pues la forma en que el doctor Aburame lo miraba le parecía extraña. –

Aquí nuestro querido kouhai tenía curiosidad sobre la paciente. De pronto quiso saber su nombre. Al parecer está viviendo algo así como un amor platónico. Pero le decía yo que es bastante indomable. Y que se dejara de sentimientos fútiles. –conto el doctor Aburame –

Le pedí al doctor Aburame que por lo menos me dijera su nombre completo.

Ah ya veo… lo que dice el doctor Aburame es correcto… esa paciente es todo un reto. Agradezco no tener que verla más de dos veces al mes. –al decir esto la mujer se volvió a Sasuke extrañada – ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto el pelinegro haciéndose el desentendido. –

Es que ese nombre… yo... no nada todo bien.

Hablábamos de una paciente…-aseguro Sasuke – ¿Quizás la conoces?

No… yo no. –la chica supuso que había sido una coincidencia y se olvido del asunto. El pelinegro sonrió al verla ocupándose de alguien mas, pero su sonrisa desapareció lentamente al darse cuenta que el doctor Aburame seguía observándolo. –

¿Sucede algo Aburame?

No… solo pensaba que deberíamos retirarnos. Mañana es nuestro día libre así que tenemos tiempo de eliminar todo el alcohol antes de regresar a nuestra vida diaria en el hospital.

Me parece buena idea –le secundo Sasuke –

Bueno pues vayamos a pagar la cuenta. –una vez afuera todos se despidieron. Algunos de ellos regresaron al hospital por sus cosas, incluyendo al doctor Aburame. Sasuke no quiso ir por sus pertenencias marchándose de inmediato a su departamento. Siendo algo tarde no le quedo más remedio que tomar un taxi. Al abrir la puerta de este, se percato que bajo una de las llantas estaba la peluca azulada que Sakura había llevado puesta. Empapada y atrapada entre el charco y la llanta del taxi. Le dedico unos segundos de su mirada para después subir al taxi y hacerse camino. Necesitaba descansar su cuerpo y su mente. Si lo pensaba detenidamente había sido un día exhaustivo. Más de lo normal. Y si, gran parte lo era por ese incidente con esa paciente… la paciente más complicada que hasta la fecha se había cruzado en su camino.

 **Confesiones amorosas y bailes eróticos hahaha solo esperemos que no me entre la loquera y este fic se ponga igual de dramático que Greys anatomy.**

 **Sasuke todo un chismoso. Bien que quiere saberlo todo.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews… sugerencias o comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **Tan solo un amanecer más.**

Señor Umino lo mas probable es que la cirugía sea el próximo miércoles. Tengo entendido que el quirófano estará disponible para las seis de la tarde. Cabe mencionar que los riesgos de la cirugía ya le fueron explicados. Debido a su presión alta y a la diabetes preexistente será bastante riesgoso. Las posibilidades de éxito serian más altas pero con las comorbilidades existentes me temo que no podemos ser más positivos. De nuevo aprovecho para recordarle que si el resultado de la cirugía es el que esperamos esta fase del tratamiento será considerada un éxito. Si así sucede podre dejar su caso en manos del departamento de cirugía y trasplantes. Una vez en esa fase el único obstáculo será que su cuerpo acepte el trasplante. En unos momentos vendrá una enfermera para llevarlo a tomar otras muestras que me son requeridas.

Despreocúpese doctor Uchiha. Entiendo bien la posición en la que me encuentro. Y agradezco su honestidad. Me he mentalizado y preparado para lo que sea que deba venir. Incluso si es mi muerte. Me atrevo a decir que mi familia lo acepto incluso antes que yo. Así que lo que deba venir lo recibiré con manos y brazos abiertos.

Señor Umino por mi parte es… -un objeto en la cómoda del paciente llamo su atención. Era un libro. –Veo que ha estado leyendo…alguna vez lo vi en la biblioteca cuando era un estudiante universitario. Siempre lo he tenido en la mente, pero son de esas cosas que por vivir a prisas… siempre las olvido.

La muerte de Iván Illich… sin duda creo que es la única novela de Tolstoi que aprecio. Quizás lo sea aun más porque mi situación es la misma. Es casi como si Tolstoi hubiese visto mi vida a través de un túnel de tiempo y haya decidido plasmarla con letras.

Me temo que por más que quisiera entender, al no haber leído la novela… me es un tanto imposible señor Umino. Pero prometo leerla ya que me gustaría debatirla con usted.

Haría mejor en no leerla doctor. No quisiera que se contagiara de tanto fatalismo y menos siendo doctor. Aunque quizás debería llamarlo realismo… no fatalismo. Ya que en verdad se apega a la realidad.

Aun así deseo leerla… como le he dicho siempre he tenido la intención. Gusto de las obras de Tolstoi… en realidad la literatura rusa en general es mi favorita.

¿Qué obras ha leído doctor?

De Tolstoi "Guerra y paz" y "Anna Karenina"… Aunque si debo nombrar mis favoritas esas serian Doctor Zhivago de Boris Pasternak y Crimen y castigo de Pushkin. ¿Ha leído alguna de ellas?

Todas… excepto Guerra y paz. Si he de confesar por un tiempo sentí un fuerte desdén por Tolstoi y no quise leer más de sus obras cuando leí Anna Karenina. Sin embargo, después de leer la muerte de Iván Illich me siento más empático. Quizás le de otra oportunidad.

¿Por qué Anna Karenina le causo tal impresión?

Me pareció que trato a esa mujer de una manera muy severa. ¿Por infidelidad? Bueno supongo que moralmente en aquella época… tal sufrimiento era lo más común para todas las mujeres. Aun así no creo que esa mujer mereciera todo lo que Tolstoi le deparo…en el sentido literario. Tampoco me gusto esa yuxtaposición y el contraste con los personajes que como Tolstoi describió, eran de calidad moral intachable. Eran respetables, pero aun así el castigo que pago Anna Karenina fue demasiado cruel. Además prefiero las mujeres fuertes como la protagonista de la víbora… escrita por el otro Tolstoi.

Nunca había escuchado sobre ella. También lo buscare… y volviendo a Anna Karenina tampoco había pensado mucho en ello. Pero ahora que lo menciona quizás tales castigos fueron en verdad severos.

A mi parecer fue mas tormento que castigo…

Señor Umino…hagamos un trato… yo le prestare guerra y paz y usted me prestara la muerte de Iván Illich –se había arrepentido un poco ante tal propuesta. Pues guerra y paz era una novela bastante larga. Y quizás su paciente nunca terminaría de leerla. Pero tan solo era un posibilidad… quizás si todo salía bien podría leerla por completo –

Bien doctor me parece una buena idea. Trato hecho.

Lo tengo en mi consultorio. Prometo hacérselo llegar mas tarde. Por el momento me temo que debo retirarme –tras cerrar la puerta comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa. Tenía tiempo sin tener una plática significativa con alguno de sus pacientes.

Al pasar por la estación de las enfermeras, una de ellas le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara. – ¿Qué sucede Miko-san?

Una paciente lleva rato esperándolo en su consultorio.

¿Paciente? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Haruno Sakura –la expresión del pelinegro cambio de inmediato. –tengo entendido que su cita era hasta el día de mañana. Si quiere puedo decirle que está ocupado y que la atenderá hasta mañana.

No… está bien. Puedo atenderla. –contesto inseguro. Aun con esa inseguridad se dirigió a su consultorio sin pensarlo. No sabía que decirle… ¿mencionaría algo sobre la otra noche? Y si lo hacía ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responderle? Nunca espero que al abrir la puerta la doctora Shizune estaría haciéndole compañía. –

Buenas tardes doctor Uchiha.

Buenas tardes Shizune-san… Haruno-san. –la chica se limito a asentir con la cabeza. – ¿A qué se debe la visita? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Se detecto algún efecto secundario de aspecto ginecológico a causa del tratamiento?

No doctor la paciente esta perfecta. Es solo que estuvimos charlando. Y la señorita Haruno me comento que desde hace tiempo había expresado su deseo de ser transferida por completo al departamento de ginecología. Me dijo que ya lo había platicado con usted. Así que solo vine a entregarle las formas para que nos de la aprobación y el expediente original sea transferido a mi departamento. ¿Hay algún problema doctor Uchiha? –pregunto la doctora, pues el rostro de Sasuke se veía un tanto confundido –

No… yo… es verdad la paciente ya me había expresado su deseo de transferirse. No tengo ningún inconveniente así que le pediré a Naoko que prepare el papeleo y lo transfiera en cuanto antes…

Muchísimas gracias… eso era todo por mi parte. Los dejo solos para que terminen de discutir cualquier asunto que esté pendiente. O cualquier duda que tenga señorita Haruno. La veo en mi consultorio en unos minutos. –al salir la doctora Shizune, Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Miraba a su paciente, pues parecía que esta hablaría. –

Sé que quizás fue inesperado, pero ya antes lo habíamos tratado doctor. No estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero después de lo que paso la otra noche… supongo que sería incomodo tanto para usted como para mí. Así que transferirme al departamento de ginecología es lo mas lógico. Gracias por haber llevado mi tratamiento y por sus cuidados. Por hacerme ver lo importante que es mi salud. Prometo seguir mi tratamiento como usted lo indico. Como agradecimiento le he traído un presente. Espero que sean de su agrado… -la joven se acerco a dejarle unos libros sobre su escritorio. –se que parezco una acosadora fanática, pero supuse que podrían gustarle. –aseguro señalando el estante junto a su escritorio. –Había notado su colección de novelas rusas durante las consultas… espero no haberme equivocado. Creo que estas no las tiene…sinceramente espero que sean de su agrado. De nuevo muchas gracias –la chica hizo una reverencia y salió antes de que él pudiera decirle algo.

Quizás era lo mejor. Una buena decisión, pues sin duda las cosas hubieran sido incomodas entre ambos. Desde un principio había sido un tanto difícil, pero al menos ella no cruzaba la línea. En cambio… la otra noche… esa fina línea entre doctor y paciente había sido cruzada de manera inesperada. Ella había caminado desde el otro lado. De nuevo al igual que en aquella extraña confesión, debía estar agradecido. Pues ella sola había tomado la decisión de no hacer que ese asunto se complicara. Se puso de pie para seguir con sus rondas, pero sus ojos se posaron en los libros que ella le había obsequiado como despedida. Con tan solo un par de veces en su consultorio se había dado cuenta de sus preferencias literarias. Al leer los títulos se percato que uno de ellos era una antología con el trabajo de varios escritores. Había leído una que otra y el otro libro era Eugenio Onegin. Un libro que a pesar de conocer nunca tuvo muchas ganas de leer. Sabia un poco de la historia… quizás esa era la razón. Dejándose caer sobre su silla, una interrogante apareció de pronto en su mente. ¿Y, si ella no se hubiera transferido al departamento de ginecología? ¿Qué es lo que hubiera hecho?

No lo sabía. Ni respuesta alguna le venía a la mente. Y eso era lo mas extraño. Que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuaria a lo que fuese que pasara. O mejor dicho hubiese. Ya no era una posibilidad. Y si, era un alivio ya que de pronto le causaba temor esa incertidumbre que comenzaba a formarse. La incertidumbre de por primera vez no tener la respuesta para algo.

Señor Umino ¿Qué le ha parecido lo que ha leído hasta el momento?

Debo decir doctor que hasta ahora me ha parecido que es una buena novela. Quisiera poder terminarla antes de mi cirugía. Si pudiese decirle a las enfermeras que me dejaran leer un poco mas durante la noche se lo agradecería.

Solo procure no dormirse muy tarde. Les pediré que le consigan una lámpara que pueda darle más luz. Así su vista no se cansara. Bueno viendo sus exámenes veo que su presión y sus niveles de azúcar han estado normales. Eso es una buena señal. Haremos todo lo posible por mantenerlas así antes de la cirugía que como ya sabe será en un par de días.

Si, lo sé doctor…. Disculpe que me entrometa, pero me gustaría felicitarlo.

¿Cuál es la razón señor Umino?

Escuche que se ha comprometido. Quiero pensar que la mujer será muy afortunada… ¿Tiene mucho de conocerla?

La verdad es que no mucho… la conocí por medio de mi madre. Ella concreto la entrevista matrimonial.

¿Es un matrimonio arreglado?

No, tan solo uno que me es conveniente. No por razones monetarias sino porque no tendré que buscarme una esposa en el futuro. A decir verdad señor Umino el matrimonio nunca ha sido una de mis prioridades. Pero desde un principio he sabido que es algo que haría eventualmente. Así que si puedo dar por terminado ese asunto en estos momentos me hará más fácil la vida.

Ummm estaba a punto de decirle que casarse de esa forma era de lo más normal. Y aun lo sigue siendo en nuestra sociedad. Por algún tiempo aprobé de ello. Quizás por que pertenezco a la generación vieja y anticuada del país. Pero conforme paso el tiempo comencé a rechazar esa costumbre. No dudo y para muchas personas funcione, pero a mi parecer es como si estuviese nadando hacia aguas turbias. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo decirle que está mal si lo hace. Después de todo yo me case amando a mi esposa… y en estos momentos esa esposa a la que he amado durante toda mi vida… cada día que pasa me visita con menos frecuencia. Así que no soy nadie para decirle que no se case. Puede ser que en verdad esa mujer se convierta en el gran amor de su vida en algún punto de su matrimonio. Si esto sucede le aseguro que estaré tranquilo y alegre de que así haya sido. Aun así lo mas seguro seria si esto se tratase de una apuesta… que usted ya se casara enamorado. O al menos sintiendo algo por la mujer a la que unirá su vida. De nuevo puede ignorar las palabras de este viejo… gracias doctor Uchiha. Prometo avanzar con mi lectura el día de hoy para que podamos debatir.

Después vendré por la novela que usted me prestara.

Me parece bien. Gracias doctor. –caminando hacia el departamento de pediatría se topo con el doctor Aburame –

Uchiha-san justo iba a buscarlo. Hace unos momentos llamo la doctora Tsunade. Tenía unas preguntas sobre la paciente Haruno. También deseaba informarnos… o más bien pedirnos que atendamos la asamblea sobre cáncer que será en el centro de convenciones de Tokio. Es dentro de cinco días…

Ya veo… supongo entonces que debo prepararme. –a su mente vino el señor Umino, pues justo ese día era su cirugía. –estaré bastante agotado. Tendré una cirugía ese día. Aun así hare el esfuerzo de ir un par de horas. Menos mal que al siguiente día descanso.

Al entrar a la habitación no pudo evitar suspirar. Junto a la mesita estaba el libro que el señor Umino le prestaría a cambio de guerra y paz. La muerte de Iván Illich. Tomándolo en sus manos se dijo a si mismo que nadie le reclamaría por llevarse la novela. El señor Umino de todas formas había dicho que se lo prestaría. Enfocándose en la camilla vacía no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente. Al menos había podido discutir un poco sobre la temática de Guerra y paz unas horas antes de la cirugía. Desde un principio él se lo había dicho. Que quizás los resultados no fueran positivos… aun así le causaba cierto desasosiego que estos se hubieran cumplido. El señor Umino había fallecido poco antes de que la cirugía fuese dada por terminada. Su presión se había descontrolado por causa del anestésico justo cuando no faltaba mucho por terminar con la cirugía. Después de eso problemas con el oxigeno vinieron causándole un paro respiratorio. No pudo recuperarse. Si algo le restaba pesar a la situación era el hecho de que al dar la noticia a la que era su esposa, esta había llorado sin consuelo alguno. Esperaba que si había otra vida, el señor Umino pudiera estar viendo que su esposa claramente estaba sufriendo. Que su muerte no había sido recibida con la indiferencia que él había anticipado.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse así. Que la muerte de un paciente le afectara tanto. Con pesadez salió de la habitación. Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse a su departamento. No tenía ganas de ir a la asamblea, pero no había mas remedio. La vida seguía. Menos mal que el centro de convenciones estaba tan solo a veinticinco minutos de su departamento.

Anudándose la corbata frente al espejo seguía pensando en su paciente y en lo que este le había dicho. Que aunque el matrimonio fuera algo natural dentro de la sociedad… que aunque solo fuese un contrato social por el que muchos caminaban para apegarse a las reglas de la vida…no significaba que no pudiera revelarse ante ese camino. Que no era necesario imitar a la sociedad. Casarse solo porque era el paso más natural de la vida… la reproducción. Que no tenía que hacer nada de ello. También le había asegurado que había casos extraños… en donde ese contrato social… no era un contrato sino amor. Y que si al final existía el amor un matrimonio era innecesario… o incluso mejor visto que un matrimonio social. A pesar de que no simpatizaba con esa forma de pensar no le desagradaba del todo. Para él el matrimonio seguía siendo algo de segundo plano. Nada indispensable. Incluso el amor… pero quizás después de todo no sería dañino experimentarlo o al menos entender el concepto que el señor Umino tenia del amor.

Buenas noches ¿viene a la asamblea, o a la cena de la Fundación suna?

Vengo a la asamblea de médicos.

Su nombre por favor para buscarlo en la lista.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Bien… la asamblea es en el auditorio número dos. Se encuentra pasando el salón de gala.

Muchas gracias. –la pesadez que lo había invadido seguía sin dejarlo. Le parecía curioso como la vida podía seguir como si nada después de que otra vida se perdía. El mundo de un medico era una constante y repetitiva existencia donde vidas iban y venían. Iba tan pensativo que por varios segundos cierta presencia le paso desapercibida. No fue hasta que escucho su voz que reacciono. Era Sakura y reía alegremente mientras conversaba con dos chicos. Uno de ellos era el rubio que la había visitado para llevarle libros. El otro le era desconocido. Estaba en el salón de gala donde se ofrecía el evento de esa fundación que le habían mencionado cuando llego. Estaba debatiéndose en si debía quedarse a mirar o continuar su camino hacia el auditorio. La chica llevaba un vestido verde bastante elegante. Hacía que sus cabellos y ojos resaltaran de manera peculiar. La vio quedarse sola unos cuantos segundos para después recibir la compañía de un joven de cabello negro. Este le ofreció una copa de champaña y se quedo a conversar con ella. Afortunadamente para él su paciente… o mejor dicho la que fue su paciente jamás noto su presencia que la observaba desde la entrada al salón. Fiablemente decidiendo irse, siguió su camino hasta el auditorio. Caminando hasta la parte media del lugar se sentó en una de las butacas. No faltaba mucho para que la asamblea comenzara.

Después de un par de horas se le dio un descanso a la audiencia. Tiempo que aprovecho para visitar el sanitario. Parado frente a uno de los urinales escucho una conversación que realmente hubiera querido ignorar, mas había sido imposible.

¿Es cierto lo que escuche Terada?

¿Qué cosa Ryuiichi?

¿Que esta noche dormirás con Sakura Haruno?

Ahhh eso –el tono de voz del chico cambio drásticamente, sonando bastante arrogante. –Si así es. Tan pronto termine esta cena la llevare a un motel. Toda la noche me ha estado enviando señales de que quiere dormir conmigo. Si realmente lo quiere claro que no puedo negarme.

Me parece curioso… ya que en la escuela siempre te ha ignorado.

Aun así… créeme… esta noche dormiremos juntos. Dentro de una hora y media la tendré desnuda bajo mi cuerpo –aseguro el chico tras secarse las manos. Los dos jóvenes se fueron. Sasuke camino hacia el lavabo. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse de tal situación? Era algo que definitivamente no le incumbía. La chica del club le había dicho que Sakura quería dormir con alguien y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Que mas daba… podría obtener lo que él no quiso darle. Se olvido del asunto tan solo unos minutos, pues tan pronto se hubo sentado de nuevo, comenzó a sentir una inquietud que no sabía cómo explicarse. Parte de él quería mantenerse alejado de la situación. Por otro lado también sentía algo de responsabilidad, pues de momento Tsunade sensei le venía a la mente. Aun se sentía responsable ya que Tsunade lo había dejado a cargo. Además aunado a la responsabilidad comenzaba a sentir algo de molestia. Que Sakura fuese a dormir con cualquiera con tal de perder su virginidad antes del matrimonio… simplemente se estaba volviendo inquietante. Y mas que él se tomara la molestia de estar pensando en todo eso. Era tan irritante… pero era la verdad. No entendía que es lo que sentía pero definitivamente no era una sensación agradable al imaginarse a Sakura durmiendo con ese joven pedante. Parecía que si le importaba después de todo. O al menos ya podía aceptarlo. A partir de ese momento le fue un tanto imposible poder concentrarse y poner atención a los temas expuestos. Dándose cuenta que era inútil permanecer en tal lugar si no podía enfocarse, decidió salir. Debía encontrarla antes de que se fuera con ese tipo tan engreído.

Percatándose de que el salón donde la cena se había llevado a cabo estaba medio vacío, escaneo con su mirada rápidamente. No, Sakura no estaba allí. Tampoco el chico que había escuchado en el baño. Solo estaban sus amigos y el chico rubio que había visitado a Sakura. Eso solo significaba que se habían marchado. Caminando a paso acelerado llego hasta la entrada principal del centro de convenciones. Carros iban y venían. Recogían a quienes abandonaban el edificio. Algunos esperaban taxis. Mientras que otros caminaban a la estación de metro mas cercana. La multitud era tan grande que le estaba costando trabajo visualizarla. Finalmente, no muy lejos la vio ser llevada por el chico hacia el área de los taxis. Este llevaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros mientras ella caminaba. Se veía posesivo. Como si tuviera miedo de que Sakura se arrepintiera de seguirlo. Era obvio que quería subirla a un taxi en cuanto antes y dirigirse a un motel. No dándole tiempo de dudarlo siquiera. Caminando hacia donde estaban alcanzo a ver que el chico se agachaba para besarla pero Sakura lo rechazo con una sonrisa. Justo en el momento que llegaba con ellos un taxi se paro. El chico hizo lo mismo y de nuevo coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sakura.

¡Haruno-san! –le llamo apaciblemente, pues no le había parecido propio llamarla a gritos. La chica se volvió hacia él y lo miro de arriba a abajo. No se veía sorprendida mas aun así su mirada se veía incrédula.

¿Uchiha –san? … usted estaba en la asamblea quiero suponer.

Así es…

Ya veo… buenas noches… -la chica se dio la media vuelta y se dejo llevar por su acompañante –

Haruno-san espere –le dio alcance. Esta vez la chica lo miro confundida –

¿Qué sucede?

Yo…

¿Lo conoces? –pregunto el acompañante de la chica –

Si… él fue mi doctor. Lo fue hasta hace unos días…

Si, es verdad. Escuche que tu ausencia en la universidad se debió a que estabas enferma. Bueno mucho gusto doctor… pero debemos irnos.

Uchiha-san… buenas noches –la chica se despidió nuevamente al ver que el pelinegro no le decía nada. –

Sakura… no vayas. Si vienes conmigo… te dejare continuar… sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿No es así? –la pelirrosa lo miro fríamente, pues sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. –

Si… lo sé. Claro que lo se…

Entonces ven conmigo –pidió estirando su mano –

Disculpe pero esta chica está saliendo conmigo… no puede pedirle tal cosa. –el chico hablo algo molesto, pero Sakura se soltó de su agarre y se volvió a mirarlo –

Lo siento Terada-kun… pero yo… no puedo ir contigo.

¿me estás diciendo que te irás con este tipo?

Si… eso es lo que hare. –ambos hombres pudieron sentir la frialdad en su respuesta –

Sakura… pero…

En verdad lo siento… -mirando a Sasuke a los ojos comenzó a caminar. Sasuke la siguió, mientras que el otro chico seguía pasmado. Nunca imagino que sus planes para la noche acabarían tan de repente. –

¿Por qué tan repentinamente? –pregunto la chica –

No lo sé… -la chica se detuvo y lo miro dudosa – pero simplemente no podía dejarte ir con ese tipejo.

Eso significa que lo sabe ¿no es así?

¿Qué cosa?

La razón por la cual me encontraba en ese lugar…la otra noche.

Lo sé…lo sé todo.

Ya veo –la chica miro hacia el piso. Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la encamino a un taxi. Le abrió la puerta y se subió tras ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho durante el trayecto. Sakura se dedicaba a mirar al exterior y Sasuke la miraba a ella. Preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo y si debía continuar… si debía dejarla ir. La chica se volvió a mirarlo sintiendo que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Lo miro varios segundos con esos ojos verdes tan dominantes. Estaba seguro que si decidía no hacerlo, ella se marcharía de inmediato a buscar a alguien con quien pasar la noche. No podía arrepentirse. Simplemente no podía.

Al percibir una farmacia le pidió al taxista que se detuviera.

Prometo que no tardare. –le aseguro a la chica. Tan pronto hubo entrado se dirigió a tomar unas botellas de agua. Estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ofrecerle de beber en su departamento. Además al ver la farmacia, había recordado que no tenía condones. Se sintió tan absurdo al tomarlos. Ese era otro momento para arrepentirse. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a seguir? Tomándolos dudoso, se dirigió a pagar. Antes de salir se volvió a buscar al taxi desde la ventana del establecimiento. Más este no estaba allí. A paso apresurado salió al exterior.

¿Pensó que me había arrepentido? –pregunto la chica que estaba sentada detrás de él en una mesita. –

Por unos momentos lo pensé…

Es solo que de pronto se me antojo un helado–Sasuke sabía bien que junto a la farmacia había una tienda de conveniencia – Además el taxista recibió una llamada… creo que era un familiar que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Así que le pague y pues… compre un helado. –poniéndose de pie la chica camino hasta un bote de basura y tiro el palillo de madera – supuse que no era problema ya que me pareció ver un motel a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

No pensaba llevarte a un motel…

¿Entonces el que se ha arrepentido es usted?

No… pero no te llevare a ningún motel. Vamos a mi departamento…

¿Está seguro de llevarme a su departamento?

¿tú no estás segura de ir?

Es solo que imagine algo diferente. Supongo entonces que debemos pedir otro taxi. –la chica saco su móvil. Pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo para que no marcara. –

No es necesario. Podemos caminar. Mi departamento está a cuatro cuadras de aquí. –el rostro de la chica se veía confundido. El también se sentía de la misma manera, pues aun sostenía la mano de Sakura. La soltó lentamente. – A menos claro que estés cansada y prefieras no caminar.

Solo un poco, pero no es problema.

Bien entonces sígueme. –Sakura camino junto a él manteniéndole el paso. De nuevo el silencio los acompaño hasta que un quejido doloroso lo hizo volverse hacia ella. – ¿Sucede algo?

Mi tacón se rompió… pero casi creo que me corte mi dedo. Pude sentirlo.

¿puedes caminar un poco más? Ese es mi edificio…

Si… creo que sí.

Vivo en el tercer piso. Podemos tomar el elevador. –una vez adentro seguían sin decirse nada. Sasuke la llevo directamente a la habitación, sentándola en la orilla de la cama. Entro a su baño y saco su botiquín. –tu uña se quebró. Seguramente al rozar con el pavimento. Pero sanara…

Mis uñas se volvieron mas delgadas desde que comencé el tratamiento…

Si, a veces puede suceder. –aseguro mientras seguía limpiándole la herida. Le pareció que sus pies a pesar de ser pequeños eran muy bonitos. Desde el piso se volvió a mirarla. Ella también lo miraba. Lo veía sin parpadear con esos ojos verdes. – ¿quieres ducharte primero?

¿Sensei quiere que lo haga? –la curvatura que se formo en sus labios tras preguntarle comenzó a tentarlo. –

Solo si deseas hacerlo…

Lo hare.

Bien… allí dentro hay toallas limpias. Yo me duchare en la habitación de al lado.

Está bien. –le abrió la puerta del baño y la dejo pasar. Tras cerrar la puerta, fue y tomo una ducha también. Mientras lo hacía seguía pensando si debía seguir o simplemente detenerse. Lo pensó aun mas al darse cuenta que él era seis años mayor que ella. Quizás a muchos hombres no les importaba la edad… en cambio a él lo hacía sentir mas responsabilidad. Se calmo diciéndose que solo sería una noche. Después ella se iría y se casaría… él haría lo mismo. De pronto le pareció absurdo como no había pensado en la que era su prometida. En cómo no sentía ni siquiera un poco de fidelidad hacia ella. Estaba a punto de engañarla... y no sentía nada. Mucho menos culpa.

 **Bueno pues que les puedo decir…. Se aproxima el lemon tan esperado…. Espero que les guste.**

 **En fin a veces me pasa que deseo externar opiniones y termino haciéndolo a través de personajes. La verdad es que amo Ana Karenina… pero siento que su autor en ensaño con ella… digo quizás era el punto… pero aun así… creo que el personaje de Ana para mi es lo máximo. Y aunque todo en la novela gira alrededor de ella… detesto la imagen que se le dio en comparación con los demás… pero bueno dejemos eso hahaha habrá personas que crean que tuvo su merecido. Todo es cuestión de qué lado lo veamos.**

 **Sasuke… haha me encanta hacerlo sufrir.**

 **Ya le ha dicho adiós a su ética como doctor.**

 **No olviden sus reviews.**

 **Los esperare con ansias… aun cuando sean malos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **De nuevo mil disculpas si el formato se ve extraño.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Tan solo un amanecer más.**

Tenía ya unos minutos esperándola sentado. Solo llevaba sus bóxers. Al salir por la puerta, noto que su cabello se veía un poco húmedo. Más no del todo mojado. Aun llevaba su vestido. Se puso de pie y camino hasta ella.

¿Sucede algo?

No quería mojar mi cabello, pero se mojo un poco en la regadera… y el vestido… es la única ropa que traje conmigo. –contesto ruborizada. Seguramente al ver que él ya no tenía mucha ropa puesta. El pelinegro se avergonzó un poco, pues quizás debió recibirla vistiendo un poco mas de ropa. Aun así ella estaba allí para una cosa y eso implicaba estar desnudos. Tomando algo de iniciativa la tomo de la mano y la acerco hasta la cama. Dándose cuenta de lo tensa que se veía, coloco una mano sobre su cintura y se acerco a susurrarle. –

¿Está bien si me deshago de tu vestido? –Sakura giro su cuerpo lentamente y comenzó a desvestirse ella misma. El bello vestido resbalo sutilmente, exponiendo su cuerpo frente a él. Su ropa interior era azul marino. Hacían un bello contraste con la piel de la chica. Volviéndose hacia él expuso la vulnerabilidad que sentía, pues su rostro estaba sonrojado. Su ropa azul marino, la humedad de su cabello… ese rostro sonrojado y el brillo de sus ojos le parecieron una combinación tentadora. Durante su estadía en el hospital había sido tan problemática y testaruda. Esa actitud retadora que tanto lo molestaba. En cambio ahora sus mejillas exponiéndola. Llenas de ese rojo que cada vez se volvía menos irresistible. Se dijo a si mismo que debía actuar con lentitud. Que debía tomarse su tiempo, pues esta sería la primera vez que ella dormiría con alguien.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente nunca en su vida había tomado la virginidad de nadie. Aquella chica con quien había dormido en su último año de preparatoria no era virgen. Su primera vez había sido tan simple. Para nada complicada. No sabía exactamente como se sentía dormir con alguien intacta. Pensó que algunos hombres quizás considerarían la situación bastante apremiante. En cambio él de nuevo sentía más responsabilidad. De nuevo se le presentaba otra oportunidad para detenerse. ¿Debía detenerse? Pero al sentir que Sakura entrelazaba dos de sus dedos con su dedo meñique dejo de dudar. Era obvio que le estaba pidiendo que la guiara hasta la cama. Haciendo lo que se esperaba de él, la recostó con delicadeza. El por su parte se sentó junto a ella. Estaba mentalizándose, pues su cuerpo quería ir más rápido. Mas su cabeza lo frenaba, diciéndole que debía ser considerado, paciente y actuar con lentitud. Percatándose que aun se veía un poco tensa la miro directamente a los ojos para hacerle una pregunta –

¿Estás segura?

Lo estoy… - al escuchar su respuesta coloco ambas manos sobre sus costados. Siendo la piel de su estomago la parte del cuerpo donde el pelinegro hizo primer contacto. La fue llenando de besos por los alrededores. Subiendo de su estomago a su clavícula y de ahí a uno de sus hombros. Evitó sus labios, pues aun no se sentía seguro de besarla. Acariciando su cintura con sus dedos, de nuevo le hablo. –

Tu piel es muy suave…

Debe ser toda la loción corporal que utilizo… desde que comencé el tratamiento mi piel se volvió mas seca. –Sasuke percibió la inseguridad en su voz. Quizás le preocupaba que él pudiera sentir aspereza en su piel mientras la tocaba. Pero ese no era el caso –

Eso también es normal –aseguro mientras sus dedos seguían paseándose por la piel de su estómago. –en verdad es muy suave. –una de sus manos haciéndose camino hacia sus senos. Tomándola con cuidado para ayudarla a sentarse para desenganchar su sostén y dejar sus senos al descubierto. Al quedar expuesta, por inercia cubrió su seno, aquel que había recibido la cirugía. Notando esto, Sasuke se detuvo a mirarla – ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué lo cubres? –pregunto al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la que ocultaba su seno. –

A pesar de que usted me dijo que volvería a la normalidad… aun no lo hace. Aun puede notarse el hundimiento. Creo que no siento mucha confianza y no… no me gusta ver que mi seno aun no regresa a la normalidad. –Sasuke la miro para después regalarle algo muy parecido a una sonrisa –

Déjame ver…

No… yo…-retirando su mano para que él viera su seno, evito mirarlo a los ojos. El pelinegro paseo sus dedos con mucho cuidado sobre su piel. Acariciando con su pulgar las pequeñas cicatrices. –

Te equivocas… son muy hermosos… han sanado muy bien. Quizás te parezca lento el proceso de sanación… pero eventualmente dejara de ser notorio. A mi parecer son perfectos –Pensó en que las veces que los había visto mientras la revisaba había ignorado lo bellos que eran. Quizás sería su ética como doctor lo que lo hizo ignorarlos de esa manera… pero ahora no podía ignorarlos… sus ojos estaban posados en ellos. –son perfectos y hermosos. –aseguro antes de enredar su lengua en ese delicado pezón. La chica gimió placenteramente. Mientras seguía besando su seno, se hizo camino a sus bragas. Introduciendo dos de sus dedos tras hacer la tela ligeramente a un lado. Sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía al sentirlo tocándola. Procuro hacerlo lentamente y sin prisas. Estuvo así un rato hasta que percibió la humedad de la chica. Creyéndola lista introdujo uno de sus dedos a su intimidad. Lento y cuidadoso. Pendiente de las reacciones del cuerpo de la chica. Dándose cuenta que esta no se quejaba introdujo uno más. De nuevo la chica gimió ligeramente, mas no supo si fue por su dedo o, sus labios que seguían aferrados a su seno.

Al sentir que la chica levantaba sus caderas y comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de sus dedos, abandono su seno. Volviéndose a mirarla, él mismo estuvo a punto de sonrojarse al ver la expresión del rostro de la chica. Esos ojos verdes semi abiertos y brillosos. Sus mejillas pintadas de un rojo intenso. Lo miraba a los ojos mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Sus dedos aun seguían moviéndose en su interior al igual que sus ojos negros, estaban anclados en ella. Su expresión… esa expresión estaba causándole tanta fascinación que de pronto sintió ganas de darle aun más placer. Finalmente privándola de sus dedos, llevo ambas manos a sus caderas y comenzó a despojarla de la última de sus prendas. Acomodándose sobre la cama, le abrió las piernas con delicadeza. Hundiendo su rostro en la intimidad de la chica para poder probarla.

No pasaron muchos segundos para que pudiera escucharla gimiendo placenteramente. La calidez de ese rincón tan íntimo de su cuerpo era inmensa. Esa abundancia que nunca imagino terminaría probando algún día… que se hundiría en ella para intentar llevarla a la deriva. Al sentir que los dedos de la chica apretaban sus cabellos comenzó a mover su lengua de manera apremiante. Tras unos minutos se detuvo, pues ya no podía más. Estaba comenzando a sentirse algo egoísta, pues no podía esperar más para sentirla. Quería sentirla… entrar en su cuerpo y apresarlo. Aun así a pesar de su ardiente deseo, trato de mantener la compostura.

Lentamente se incorporo un poco para mirarla. Dudas apareciendo nuevamente. Disipándose casi al instante al sentir como las manos de la chica comenzaban a despojarlo de la única prenda que vestía. Mientras se colocaba el condón pensaba en como lo había desvestido con tanta seguridad. De pronto pensó que quizás ya había hecho algo parecido con algún chico. Quizás ella ya no era… quizás esa noche que la rechazo ella había dormido con alguien mas ¿Pero a quien carajos le importaba si era así? Le importaba muy poco… su cuerpo ya no podía resistirla. La deseaba con urgencia… aun así...ante todo debía seguir siendo gentil… ya que la posibilidad de que ella aun fuera virgen seguía siendo probable. No queriendo llevar esas dudas en su mente, decidió preguntarle.

¿Has hecho algo parecido con alguien más? –pregunto de manera apacible ya que su intención era mera curiosidad. No para juzgarla. –

Yo… ya he hecho todo esto…es solo que… a pesar de haber hecho este tipo de cosas… nunca nadie ha estado en mi interior. –el pelinegro sintió algo de alivio. Saber que ella ya había tenido esas experiencias le daba tranquilidad. Saber que ya había experimentado esos placeres en verdad lo tranquilizaba. Tener relaciones por primera vez era distinto en todas las personas. El dolor de la misma manera. Sentido de maneras distintas entre las personas. Que el cuerpo de la chica conociera ya ese tipo de tactos al menos incrementaba las probabilidades de que el encuentro culminara de manera placentera. Si algo sabia o creía saber es que el sexo durante la primera vez era complicado. No era imposible mas usualmente el placer no era mucho. Y él realmente quería darle placer… por alguna razón u otra quería hacerla disfrutar. Sabiendo un poco más sobre las circunstancias… estaba seguro que si hacia las cosas bien… ambos podrían disfrutar la noche. Sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre su abdomen lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. –

Sensei… ¿puedo tocarte? –pregunto con inocencia en su mirada. Cosa que de nuevo lo desestabilizo. –

Puedes hacerlo –contesto con dificultad, pues su cuerpo había comenzado a hervir al escucharla preguntar tal cosa. Sentir sus dedos acariciándolo de esa forma, explorándolo con curiosidad. A pesar de la inexperiencia con que lo tocaba… estaba causándole un inmenso placer. Si la dejaba seguir terminaría como un adolescente precoz… y definitivamente no era lo ideal. No podía seguir prolongándolo. Debía tomarla… no podía esperar mas. Tomando ambas piernas las enredo alrededor de sus masculinas caderas. Agachándose ligeramente la miro a los ojos para hacerle una última pregunta – ¿Estás segura? ¿En verdad estás segura? Todavía puedo detenerme… basta con que me lo pidas.

En mi vida… de todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora… de todas mis decisiones hasta la mas estúpida… nunca había estado tan segura de algo… nunca había estado tan segura como en estos momentos –aseguro llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla. Escucharla afirmar tal cosa lo halago. Sin pensarlo mas llevo una de sus manos al estomago de la chica y la otra a él mismo para finalmente comenzar a abrirse camino a lo mas profundo de su ser. A pesar de que estaba haciéndolo con lentitud, pudo ver que la chica expresaba incomodidad en su mirada. Su cuerpo se sentía tenso y temblaba. Mordía sus labios. Notando que los mordía con fuerza temía que sangrara. Se detuvo y salió de ella. Acercándose de nuevo a su rostro le hablo. –

¿Duele?

Si –la chica lo miro directamente a los ojos al responder. Llevando su pulgar a la comisura de sus labios, le limpio una gotita de sangre que se había acumulado. –

Yo se que duele… pero no muerdas tus labios. Si el dolor es insoportable… muérdeme a mi… muerde mi hombro… entiérrame las uñas… no importa… pero no te lastimes. –pidió para después volver a empezar y continuar haciéndose camino hacia sus adentros. De nuevo la sintió volverse tensa. Obedeciéndolo tal y como él le había dicho. Mordiéndole su hombro y encajándole las uñas en la espalda. Ese dolor era mínimo comparado con lo que seguramente ella estaba sintiendo. Se detuvo al sentir que finalmente se encontraba en sus adentros y ella dejaba de encajar sus uñas en su espalda. Finalmente estaba envuelto por esa estrechez y esa calidez. Sabiendo que si comenzaba a moverse la lastimaría, decidió esperar. Enfocándose en su rostro, vio que sus ojos estaban algo humedecidos. – ¿Aun duele? -le pregunto a lo que ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. –pasara. Poco a poco dejara de causarte molestias… -la chica abrió sus labios. Parecía que iba a decirle algo, pero permaneció callada. De pronto se percato que no le había prestado mucha atención a sus labios. Durante todo ese encuentro aun no la besaba. Y justo en esos momentos sus labios se veían tan tentadores. –

Sensei… ¿está bien si esta noche yo lo llamo por su nombre? Si dejo los formalismos a un lado solo por esta noche. Si en vez de Uchiha-sensei… te llamo Sasuke… Sasuke…-escucharla decir su nombre de nuevo lo hizo sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía. No podía contenerse, pero a la vez no quería lastimarla. Posando sus ojos de nuevo en sus labios, concluyo que esos labios tan tentadores podían tranquilizarlo y regresarle la cordura que amenazaba con perder. –

Puedes llamarme como quieras –contesto con un susurro antes de comenzar a besarla con exigencia. Después de unos minutos besándola se separo unos segundos – empezare a moverme –anuncio, a lo que la chica respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a moverse con mucha lentitud. El rostro de la chica denotaba que aun le dolía un poco. Viéndola que de nuevo empezaría a morder sus labios, la beso de nuevo. No dejo de besarla en ningún momento. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Aun así lo hacía con delicadeza. Sintiéndola menos tensa de nuevo la miro a los ojos – ¿sigue doliendo?

Si… pero por momentos se siente muy bien –contesto sonrojada. –

Me alegra –aseguro para de nuevo comenzar a besarla. Apretujarle su seno y de nuevo poco a poco moverse cada vez con más rapidez. La chica gemía de vez en vez y de manera casi inaudible. Más lo poco que el pelinegro distinguía, era suficiente para tenerlo en ese trance. Sumido completamente en ella y sus cabellos rosados. Dándose cuenta de que pronto culminaría su encuentro, se detuvo. Debía prolongar el momento. Separándose de ella, la escucho quejarse levemente al salir de su cuerpo – ¿te lastime?

No lo sé… pensé que si, pero ahora me siento demasiado vacía… es extraño y… -dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojo. A Sasuke le pareció divertido, pues de nuevo le pareció un contraste curioso. Era tan terca y obstinada. Una paciente muy problemática. En cambio ahora esa inocencia manifestada estaba robándole la cordura. Descanso unos minutos y después se incorporo un poco para quedar sentado. Atrayéndola hacia él la acomodo sobre sus piernas. –

Creo que para ti será un poco más fácil de esta forma. Tu sola puedes controlarlo todo. Tus movimientos… si duele puedes detenerte. O moverte de la manera que te parezca más cómoda. –la chica se veía un tanto dudosa, pero hizo lo sugerido. Comenzó a bajar sus caderas lentamente para unir sus cuerpos de nuevo. Era evidente que aun estaba doliéndole un poco, ya que al descender por completo permaneció inmóvil. Por inercia su frente se recargo sobre la de Sasuke. – ¿Sentiste dolor?

Si… pero creo que ya está pasando.

Está bien tomate tú tiempo y descansa. –al decirle esto la rodeo con ambos brazos para reconfortarla. El gesto le pareció extraño. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan considerado con ella? Usualmente cuando dormía con alguien todo era tan diferente. Todo estaba en lo físico. Tanto él como su compañera de cama fuese quien fuese, siempre se dedicaban a disfrutar. Placer para ambos. En cambio ahora ni siquiera le daba tanta importancia a su propio placer. Solo podía pensar en que ella fuese quien disfrutara. Sería un tanto difícil, pero no imposible. Daría todo de sí mismo con tal de que ella pasara una buena noche. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía… simplemente era lo que sentía. Teniéndola ahí entre sus brazos, acurrucada sobre su pecho. Era lo único que podía sentir… que debía dárselo toda esa noche. Llevaba ya algunos minutos acariciándole su espalda en mociones circulares. Las yemas de sus dedos casi parecían plumas.

Sensei… arigato… Uchiha-san…Sasuke arigato. –le agradeció mirándolo a los ojos. Ese brillo en sus pupilas centelleaba aun con esa oscuridad en la habitación. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente al escucharla decir tal cosa. Era extraño, pero la forma en que le había agradecido lo hacía sentir confundido. Dándose cuenta de que para ella todo cuanto estaba pasando significaba mucho. Era lógico que lo fuera… su primera vez. Nunca en su vida había sido mirado de esa manera…no por una mujer… no al tener sexo con alguna mujer. Era su primera vez… su primera vez durmiendo con alguien que lo estaba abrazando y mirando con sinceridad. Alguien que estaba dándole un significado antes desconocido al concepto que él tenía sobre el sexo. Dudoso e inseguro no supo que contestarle. La chica un tanto sonrojada comenzó a mover sus caderas con lentitud. Aun lo miraba a los ojos como si esperara una respuesta. Al no tenerla la abrazo con fuerza y se acerco a su oído. Dándole un beso antes de preguntarle –

¿aun te duele?

No mucho… cada vez es menos.

Eso es bueno –contesto haciéndose hacia atrás. Viéndola a los ojos comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Inclinándose un poco sobre los almohadones comenzó a descender. Una vez recostado, la dejo seguir su vaivén de caderas y se dedico a contemplarla. Sus senos blanquecinos moviéndose al ritmo de su cuerpo. Las gotitas de sudor que resbalan de su cuello hacia su clavícula. Esos mechones de cabello que no dejaban de esconder la belleza de sus senos. Tan pronto su cabello los cubría, él lo despejaba. No quería dejar de admirarlos. Unos cuantos gemidos a penas si perceptibles escaparon de la chica. No habían pasado muchos minutos, pero sin duda se miraba cansada. Era normal. Sus muslos también debían de estarlo. Incorporándose nuevamente deposito un beso en medio de ambos senos. Llevando ambas manos a su cintura, detuvo sus movimientos. –se que debes estar cansada. Relájate… yo continuare. –con delicadeza giro sus cuerpos para de nuevo quedar sobre ella. Sus cabellos tan sedosos parecían formar un halo bajo su cabeza. Comenzó a moverse con lentitud, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a hacerlo con rapidez. Esta vez podía percibir que ella no sentía molestia alguna. Por lo contrario de sus labios seguían escapando gemidos ya no tan silenciosos. Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y parecía arder. No creía que podía seguir prolongando ese placer. Estaba seguro que no estaba muy lejos de caer rendido. Al ver que la chica apretaba sus labios supo que debía estar sintiéndose bien. Dándose cuenta de ello comenzó a moverse aun mas rápido. –

Sensei… se siente muy bien… mi cuerpo…

Sasuke…dijiste que esta noche me llamarías Sasuke –le recordó muy cerca de sus labios –

Sasuke… mi cuerpo en verdad está disfrutando todo lo que le estás haciendo. –musito con dificultad, pues el pelinegro comenzó a devorarle sus labios. Ese beso tan tórrido del que no pensaba dejarla escapar. Incluso cuando de estos escapaban gemidos…la besaría hasta que todo culminara. Con una mano apretándole su seno, mientras que la otra se quedaba sobre su mejilla. La chica con ambas manos se aferraba de sus cabellos azabaches. Fue ella quien primero se sumió en total descontrol. Más aun así él no dejo que sus labios escaparan. No dejo de besarla hasta que esta dejo de gemir. Mirándola a los ojos finalmente llego su turno de rendirse ante ella. Hundiendo su cabeza entre sus cabellos rosados, se dedico a disfrutar esos benditos segundos donde la mente se desconectaba. Dejándolo todo en blanco para que el cuerpo se limitara a disfrutar ese placer. Recostándose junto a ella se dedico a mirarla y a enredar uno de sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Poco a poco su respiración se normalizo. –la chica se le acerco un poco y mirándolo a los ojos, le hablo. –Sensei… Sasuke… ¿podemos hacerlo una vez más? –el pelinegro la miro para después regalarle una breve sonrisa –

Esta noche soy completamente tuyo…–le aseguro tras acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja –

No sé cuantas veces sean posibles… pero mientras esta noche me siga ofreciendo oscuridad… mi cuerpo quiere seguir siendo tuyo…

Así será entonces… descansa un poco… tenemos mucho tiempo… a esta noche aún le quedan varias horas –aseguro para después besarla con delicadeza.

Por razones bastante ajenas no podía conciliar el sueño. Ya habían pasado por lo menos cuarenta minutos desde que la pelirrosa había cerrado sus ojos. No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba como hechizado viéndola dormir. Y no solo eso. Su cabeza iba y venía a todas partes y a su vez a ningún lado. Como ella le había pedido… se había ocupado de su cuerpo por largo rato. No dejándola escapar hasta que ella se encontró exhausta. Temía haberse sobrepasado con su cuerpo. Esperaba no haberla lastimado. Aun no podía describir exactamente lo que había sentido… pero de pronto todas las otras veces que había dormido con alguien se habían tornado borrosas. Perdido todo significado si es que alguna vez habían tenido uno. Quizás era porque sabía que esa noche no volvería repetirse jamás. Ella se casaría y él… él no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo. Ya no. La vida iba a seguir para ambos y hacia distintas direcciones. Solo por esa noche las coordenadas de sus vidas se habían entrelazado. Temprano en la mañana, seguramente la vería partir.

A pesar de eso estaba agradecido con ella. Por dejarlo ser parte de algo que nunca creyó, cambiaria su forma de pensar en tan solo unas cuantas horas de la noche. Lo había salvado. Salvado de su estúpida forma de pensar. Sin duda esa noche la llevaría consigo durante toda su vida. Viéndola moverse para darle la espalda y acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, lo hizo sentir solitario en verdad demasiado solo. Acercándose un poco, le beso la espalda. Olfateo su piel sudorosa y recargo su frente sobre ella. Dándole un último beso, se alejo de su cuerpo para también dormir. Por unos momentos deseo dormir con ella entre sus brazos, pero considero que no era lo mas apropiado. Solo por esa razón se acurruco del lado opuesto de la cama y finalmente durmió.

Jamás imagino que esa noche tendría un largo sueño. Abriendo los ojos al escuchar su alarma, tardo en reaccionar. Usualmente se levantaba algunos minutos antes de que su alarma sonara. Incluso se levantaba dos o tres veces a corroborar que aun tenía tiempo de seguir descansando. Pero esa noche nada. Logro dormir poco más de seis horas seguidas. Aun recostado se volvió a la ventana, la mañana era grisácea por culpa de las nubes. Seguramente llovería un poco. Dándose cuenta de que tenía algo de frio se percato que su acompañante ya no estaba a su lado. Incorporándose de inmediato comenzó a buscarla. No encontrándola en ningún rincón del departamento. Entendiendo que ella se había marchado, se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Su mente estaba en blanco. Centrando su mirada en su cómoda se percato que su libro estaba abierto. Acercándose vio que era el libro que el señor Umino le había regalado...mejor dicho que él había tomado… La muerte de Iván Illich. Parecía que su acompañante había decidido escribirle unas palabras justo antes del prefacio. Tomándolo de inmediato comenzó a leer.

 _ **Uchiha sensei…**_

 _ **En verdad lo siento mucho. Sé que la literatura rusa es su favorita… y por lo mismo se que este libro debe ser muy importante para que lo tenga junto a su cama. En verdad lo siento. Es solo que no encontré ninguna otra superficie donde pudiera escribirle algunas palabras. Solo quería repetirle que todo cuanto le dije aquella vez en su consultorio fue verdad. Realmente usted ha sido mi primer amor. Uno muy absurdo y sin muchos fundamentos lo sé. No es que no creyera en el amor, pero me parecía un sentimiento innecesario. Siempre me he creído una persona fría y racional… pero desde que lo vi entrar en mi habitación la primera vez… yo… yo simplemente no pude evitarlo… quizás haya sido mi estúpida juventud.**_

 _ **No vuelva a hacer lo que hizo esta noche… no engañe a la que será su esposa. Parte de mi comienza a sentirse culpable… pero aun así jamás me arrepentiré. Lo haría una y otra vez sin importar el número de vidas repetidas. Volviendo a su vida… en verdad deseo que sea feliz. No sé si algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero si llega a suceder… para ese entonces todo será ya muy distinto.**_

 _ **Gracias por esta noche… gracias por la delicadeza…. Gracias por dejarme perderme en su calidez.**_

 _ **Sinceramente espero que su vida siga llena de éxitos… sobre todo profesionales.**_

 _ **De nuevo… gracias sensei.**_

 _ **SH**_

Esa carta sonaba a despedida definitiva… no una permanente. Claro. No podía ser de otra manera. Ese era el camino a seguir desde un principio. Acariciar, entregar y poseer. Dormir y despertar… la vida continuar. Hace un rato ella dormía en su cama. Ahora seguramente ella también observaba la ciudad a través de una ventana… las luces de la madrugada que ya no era más. Algunos edificios ya iluminados. Gente llegando a trabajar. Se dejo caer sobre su cama tan pronto escucho que la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Descansaría solo un poco para después ducharse y regresar al hospital. A seguir con su vida al igual que ella haría con la suya.

 **¿Y bueno que les pareció?**

 **La verdad tenía tiempo sin escribir lemon… perdí la practica haha. Debo retomar en el subterráneo. Que hasta la fecha creo que es el fic que he escrito que mas lemon tiene.**

 **En fin yo no sé para que nuestro Sasuke se hiciera del rogar tanto.**

 **A final de cuentas sucumbió a la tentación.**

 **No olviden sus reviews.**

 **En verdad significan mucho y son motivo de inspiración.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **Tan solo un amanecer más.**

¿Cuántos años tenía ya trabajando en ese hospital? Si contaba sus años como interno pronto serian 10. Había entrado a sus veintitrés… ahora toda una década había pasado. Diez años trabajando en ese hospital y aun le era difícil conseguir un simple café cuando mas lo necesitaba. Como siempre no habría más remedio que comprarlo en la cafetería del hospital. Observando el calendario, se dio cuenta que pronto serian tres años desde que se había convertido en el director del departamento de oncología. La herencia de Tsunade sensei. Quizás se llevaría a algunos de los internos a celebrar con él. Pero por lo pronto café para poder continuar con sus rondas. Tras cerrar su oficina, camino a la estación de enfermeras.

Buenos días Naoko-san ¿alguna noticia?

Ninguna Uchiha sensei… espere. No es verdad. Hace unos minutos Tsunade sensei llamo. Me ha dicho que necesita hablar con usted.

¿Dijo de que se trataba?

De manera general… solo sé que se trata de una enfermera del departamento de cardiología que se transferirá a nuestro departamento.

¿Y debe verme personalmente para ello?

Eso me dio a entender…

Bien dentro de un rato iré a verla –aseguro tras tomar un expediente y después marcharse –

No puedo creer que alguien tan apuesto y exitoso como él siga soltero –comento una de las chicas nuevas – no puedo creer que aun no se ha casado y esta sin compromisos –

Lo estuvo una vez… -menciono Naoko –

¿Casado?

No… comprometido…

¿Y qué sucedió?

No lo sabemos… simplemente no se casó. Creo yo que de eso hace ya casi siete años… uff vaya que el tiempo pasa volando.

¿Y no sale con nadie?

Ni idea… el doctor Uchiha tiene su vida privada bajo llave. Pero después de cancelar su compromiso… nunca lo hemos visto tener una relación seria y menos duradera. Solo pasajeras… y eso era ya desde antes. Nunca tuvo nada serio. Excepto esa vez. Ahora creo que esta tan ocupado que parece no pensar mucho en ello.

Bueno eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad.

Pues… puedes intentarlo. Bajo tu propio riesgo claro… ya que hasta ahora tampoco ha salido con nadie de este hospital. Dudo que empiece a hacerlo…

Bueno pues ya lo veré… doctor Uchiha nada me gustaría más que hacerlo mío…

Sigue soñando Risa-chan… pero bueno… no te rindas…. Si en verdad te gusta… debes intentarlo.

Gracias por tus palabras de aliento Naoko-san… pero ¿Cómo no admirarlo si es demasiado bueno con los pacientes? –al ver que Naoko reía se volvió a ella – ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Nada… es verdad siempre fue muy amable con los pacientes. Solo que antes tenía algunos problemillas. Ahora que lo pienso si ha cambiado bastante y para bien.

¿de verdad?

Bueno… solo con los problemáticos. Siempre trato muy bien a todos, pero era un tanto impaciente y no muy tolerante con algunos. Sobre todo con los que no hacían mucho caso o no se preocupaban por su salud. En aquel entonces Tsunade sensei hablo con él y le dijo que debía tratarlos a todos por igual. Que tratara a los pacientes que lo volvían loco con la misma tolerancia con la que trataba a los pacientes cero problemáticos.

No me lo imagino enojado… simplemente no puedo.

Eso es porque no llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en el hospital. En aquel entonces era mas común…ahora parece que es muy difícil que algo lo moleste. Excepto claro la falta de café en todo momento.

Bueno Naoko-san nos estaremos viendo. Deséame suerte para conquistarlo. Regresare a platicar después de mis rondas.

Mientras tomaba el elevador alcanzo a escuchar el cuchicheo de dos enfermeras que habían subido con él. Al igual que todos en el hospital se dedicaban a conversar sobre su vida privada. Y sobre su compromiso cancelado. Todos lo hacían. ¿Qué acaso no sabían que podía escucharlas a la perfección? Siempre los escuchaba… a todos. Debía confesar que algunos tenían teorías interesantes para explicar su soltería. Pero ninguna era la correcta. Aunque él tampoco lo había sobre pensado… al menos ya no en ese punto de su vida. No pensaba en aquel compromiso ni en su soltería… excepto cuando todos hablaban de ello. ¿Por qué no se había casado? –Se pregunto a sí mismo – Simple en realidad. Había dos razones. Una era aquel paciente que también gustaba de la literatura rusa como él. La otra… esa noche que había pasado con la chica obstinada. Dormir con ella le había dado un panorama distinto. Le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba. Muchas veces durante el pasado se había dicho que se casaría solo porque era el camino mas natural. Sin embargo, después de dormir con ella se olvido de tal pensamiento. Se dio cuenta que dormir con alguien solo por hacerlo sin que esto significara nada a final de cuentas generaba un gran vacío. Por ocasiones quizás no importaba. Noches donde sí, el placer físico era lo principal… pero finalmente llegaban episodios de tedio.

Se dio cuenta que tales noches carecían de significado… y que jamás podrían ofrecerle lo que había sentido esa noche. Nunca estuvo enamorado de ella. Aun así dormir con ella le causo emociones que jamás había sentido. Dormir con ella esa noche lo lleno en muchos aspectos que jamás considero vacios. Entendió que su concepto de matrimonio no era el más acertado. Después de todo fuese lo que fuese en las relaciones humanas debía existir una conexión. No un contrato social como él lo llamaba. Afortunadamente su madre se había rendido y había dejado de molestarlo. Quizás porque últimamente estaba muy ocupada presionando a su hermano por nietos. Deteniéndose un poco se pregunto así mismo que habría sido de aquella chica de cabellos rosados. Jamás volvió a verle. Después de esa noche pensó que la vería cuando esta visitara a la doctora Shizune… pero nunca sucedió. Lo único que supo es que en verdad se había casado con el compañero que sus padres habían escogido. Se habían mudado a los Estados unidos y allá había continuado su tratamiento. ¿Cómo estaría en esos momentos? Realmente esperaba que su salud fuera óptima. En cuanto a su matrimonio algo le decía que quizás no iba tan mal. De pronto pensó que fuese quien fuese su esposo seguramente estaría fascinado por ella. Viendo que finalmente había llegado a la oficina de Tsunade, toco dos veces. Tan pronto escucho la voz invitándolo pasar, entro a la oficina.

Hola Sasuke ¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?

Igual que siempre. Mucho ajetreo…cero café.

Yo igual… estas malditas burocracias del comité me van a volver loca. Tener que consultarles todo… incluso lo que beneficiara al hospital… y aunado a eso todos los viajes que debo hacer… ahh tremenda frustración que cargo en los hombros.

Bueno pero al menos no falta mucho para que la extensión del hospital sea terminada.

Eso es lo único que no me hace perder la cordura. Sabes que trabaje mucho para conseguir los fondos.

Bien es cierto que este hospital ya necesitaba expandir el área de cardiología.

¿Te quedaras esta noche?

Solo un par de horas…

Sabes que no es tu obligación… en verdad no entiendo como amas pasar tiempo en emergencias. Prometo que en un par de meses tendremos el personal suficiente para que se cubran esos turnos.

No es problema…me hace salir de la monotonía… además no es como que tengo que hacer mucho en mi departamento… mi vida es el hospital. Disfruto pasar tiempo aquí… así que es probable que siga ayudando de vez en vez en las noches. Aun cuando lleguen más doctores. Es cuando hay más emergencias.

Siempre he reconocido tu dedicación… pero por favor trata de descansar. No quiero enterarme que de pronto te transformas en un zombie andando. Y luego sin tu café.

No, procuro descansar cada vez que me siento exhausto.

Bien me alegra… por cierto ahorita que mencionabas el departamento de cardiología… fue precisamente por eso que te llame.

Si ¿Qué sucede?

Hay una enfermera que llego hace unas semanas. Estaba trabajando en nuestro hospital vecino. Ya sabes nuestro querido hospital que también pronto será nuestro socio para abrir el área especializada en pediatría….

Si también escuche eso…

En fin la chica llego hace unas semanas… ha trabajado ya algún tiempo en el hospital de la fundación Suna pero platicando con ella… me pareció que tiene intereses bastante particulares. Y me gustaría que se entrenara en el departamento de oncología bajo tu supervisión, claro está.

Suena a una de esas burocracias de las que se ha estado quejando…

Y lo es… pero despreocúpate no creo que te cause problemas… solo será temporal.

Confió en usted… pero ¿Quién es exactamente esta burocracia?

Es hija de un amigo cercano… quizás aun la recuerdes. Fue tu paciente. –tan solo con escuchar esas tres palabras, lo supo de inmediato. Permaneció en silencio mientras su sensei lo miraba -¿Sucede algo?

No…

Es solo que me pareció que tu mirada cambio de repente… en fin… como te decía la recuerdas ¿Haruno Sakura?

Si… hasta la fecha no he tenido una paciente que sea tan problemática.

No lo dudo. Esa chiquilla… bueno ya es una mujer.

Siempre lo ha sido… ya era una mujer cuando era mi paciente. Tenía 20 años.

Si lo sé… pero pues de eso ya hace poco más de siete años… créeme que ha cambiado. En fin… hay algo mas que debo decirte sobre ella… pero creo que lo hare en otro momento. O quizás dejare que pase un poco de tiempo. Hay algo que debes saber… pero digamos que hay un poco de confidencialidad que me detiene.

Con que me prometa que no es nada ilegal –sonrió algo divertido por tanta secrecía. –

No… todo bien. Confió que una vez más me ayudaras con ella. Te la encargo… es probable que el día de mañana sea transferida. Hoy tengo entendido que sigue en cardiología. No lleva muchas semanas en el departamento.

Bien… siempre he confiado en todo lo que me dice y esta vez no será la excepción. –poniéndose de pie salió de inmediato. Un mensaje de Naoko llego a su localizador. Viendo que era urgente se dirigió en busca de su paciente sin pensarlo. Tan pronto se desocupara se daría una vuelta al departamento de cardiología. Su mente no pensaba nada. Tampoco sentía nada. Ninguna emoción… pero estaba seguro que era por lo irreal de la situación. Quizás hasta que la viera finalmente reaccionaria. Sin duda lo sabría mas tarde.

Llevaba rato observándola. Sin duda era ella. Su cabello rosado y muy largo, recogido en una alta coleta. En verdad era una enfermera o al menos eso parecía. Parecía estar llenando reportes y revisando indicaciones. Bostezaba de vez en vez. La vio prepararse un café y seguir trabajando con papelería. Por lo visto en el departamento de cardiología la ausencia de café no era ningún problema. Varias enfermeras pasaron junto a ella, quien les sonrió al verlas pasar. –

Buenas tardes… disfruten la comida. –permaneció en silencio al ver que era ignorada con desdén. No haciéndoles mucho caso continúo con su trabajo. Solo una de las enfermeras se regreso hasta ella. Una ya entrada en años y sin duda con más madurez que las demás. –

Sakura me da gusto que las ignores… veras que pronto aprenderán a trabajar con ética… yo misma se lo diré a nuestra jefa.

No pasa nada Narumi-san. Yo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo… me da igual que ellas tengan esa actitud conmigo. Mientras no afecte a los pacientes no creo que sea necesario reportar nada. En verdad estoy bien… con ignorarlas basta.

Vamos al restaurante que esta frente al hospital ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para que cenes?

No… seria mucha molestia y mañana es su día libre. No se preocupe… así cuando termine de cenar podrá ir directo a su casa.

Bien. Y no te preocupes… tan pronto terminemos enviare a las demás… no dejare que se tomen mucho tiempo…

Gracias narumi-san. –al encontrarse sola siguió trabajando. No hubo pasado mucho tiempo para que sintiera hambre. Recordando que llevaba una granola en el bolsillo de sus ropas, la saco y comenzó a comerla. De nuevo siguió con todos esos papeles que debía llenar ya que ninguna de sus compañeras había querido hacerlo. Bien era cierto que era la obligación de todas, pero solo esa vez lo dejaría pasar. No les había dicho que esa sería su última noche en ese departamento. Quería dejar todo en orden. Menuda sorpresa se llevarían todas. Tendrían que trabajar arduamente para llenar los papeleos ya que ella no estaría allí. Sintiendo algo de presión en su cabeza, se deshizo la coleta. Masajeo su cabello por varios minutos y de nuevo volvió a peinarlo. Estaba algo pensativa. Un fuerte pitido la saco de su ensimismamiento. Era uno de los monitores. Revisando de que paciente se trataba se puso de pie inmediatamente. Tomando un carrito corrió hasta la habitación. Envió un mensaje al cardiólogo informándolo de inmediato. No sabiendo cuantos minutos tardaría en responder decidió que no podía esperar. Era obvio que el paciente estaba sufriendo un infarto. Tenía que hacer algo.

Al verla desaparecer supuso que un paciente necesitaba atención. Estaba marchándose cuando el doctor Hatake, cardiólogo del hospital entro caminando. Saludo al pelinegro alegre de verlo.

Sasuke rara vez se te ve con lo ocupado que estas… ¿Qué te trae al departamento de cardiología? –justo al hacerle la pregunta su localizador comenzó a sonar –

Nada en particular despreocúpate…

Bien hablamos en otra ocasión… una de mis enfermeras me acaba de enviar un mensaje… uno de mis pacientes parece estar sufriendo un infarto. –El pelinegro lo observo desaparecer al igual que a su ex paciente. Ahora que ya la había visto había comprobado que era ella. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver que no había sido afectado. No que hubiese querido estarlo. Retirándose a su área de descanso, medito un poco. Al siguiente día ella ya estaría bajo su mando. No sabía cómo sentirse acerca de nada… excepto sobre su salud. Le había dado gusto verla saludable. O al menos esa impresión se llevo. Muchas cosas pudieron pasarle en esos siete años, pero le alegraba que no hubiera sido así. Aunque aun era muy pronto para concluir tal cosa. Pero si resultaba de esa manera quería decir que el tratamiento preventivo había surtido efecto. Y saber que un paciente se había recuperado de alguna forma le daba satisfacción. Más cuando pensaba que Sakura como paciente y Sakura como persona eran un caso diferente comenzó a preguntarse si su presencia haría alguna diferencia en ese hospital. Recordando cómo se habían comportado las otras enfermeras pensó que quizás Sakura seguía siendo complicada. Y complicaciones era lo que menos quería. Complicaciones en la forma de esa paciente testaruda.

Entrada la madrugada despertó de su descanso y se dirigió al baño. Como siempre que despertaba su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un café. No había. Vaya sorpresa. Otro gran misterio que quisiese resolver era sin duda que pasaba con el café que el mismo compraba. Según él siempre dejaba en la cocina. Pero alguien más seguramente se lo bebía. Quizás era momento de empezar a esconder algún paquete de café instantáneo bajo el colchón de la cama de descanso. Si eso podría funcionar. Pensando que en el área de cardiología debía encontrar, se dirigió hasta allá. Si la veía en esos momentos ¿lo reconocería?

 **Tsunade es toda una loquilla hahaha**

 **Perdónenme pero tengo la mala costumbre de dar grandes saltos en el tiempo… en todos mis fics haha**

 **Bueno alguien tiene una idea de lo que hará Sasuke ahora que la volvió a ver.**

 **Si desean que actualice este fic primero no olviden dejarme un comentario.**

 **De nuevo mil disculpas por el formato del texto…**

 **Como les dije en un principio… no dejen de ir a visitar al doctor. Yo deje pasar mucho tiempo y cuando fui recibí un diagnostico no muy agradable. Pudo ser peor pero menos mal que aun estoy a tiempo de controlarlo.**

 **Me detectaron síndrome de ovario poli quístico.**

 **A pesar de que no sufro ningún síntoma… excepto los cambios de humor… depresión que dura temporadas cortas y la resistencia a la insulina no tengo nada más. Bueno y que mis posibilidades de desarrollar cáncer en la matriz aumentan con este síndrome.**

 **He leído testimonios de muchísimas mujeres que la verdad la están pasando muy mal. Si alguna de ellas es una de mis lectoras… no se rindan. Ánimos no están solas… somos muchas en el mundo.**

 **Si alguien desea platicar al respecto no duden en agregarme en facebook… el link de mi perfil creo que está en mi pagina de deviantart… si no mándenme un mensaje por aquí… y se los paso.**

 **Por fortuna no recibí ningún medicamento.**

 **Solo se me ordeno bajar de peso… lo que es tonto ya que un síntoma de este síndrome es ganar peso… pero en fin… lo estoy haciendo y me está yendo bien. Todos mis quistes desaparecerán al controlar el azúcar en mi cuerpo. Excepto uno que deberé revisar dos veces al año para monitorear que no crezca.**

 **Otra cosa que me dijeron es que sería difícil ser madre.**

 **Antes me preguntaban si deseaba tener otro hijo… siempre respondía que no (mi pequeño acaba de cumplir 10 en julio… creció tan rápido) pero cuando me dijeron que si quería otro sería bastante difícil… me sentí muy triste. Creo que después de todo a lo mejor si había contemplado ser madre una vez más… eso solo lo dirá el futuro.**


End file.
